


Persona 4 the Written

by Yosu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Male Character, Other, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), True Ending (Persona 4)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: "...i am the shadow, the TRUE self..."⚔A sleepy town struck by murders, a strange world covered in a mysterious fog and crawling with repressed emotions. 17 year old Tsuyoi is caught in this mess as a main player, the leader of a band of very emotional teenagers. And a bear.(written version of persona 4, will follow the true route. slight au, such as p4mc's name and backstory)





	1. Kalos Orisate

Tsuyoi Birodo was what you would call an average teen boy.

He was fairly smart, diligent, courageous, charismatic. He had an average build, dull gray hair and average skin. The only thing unique about him were his eyes -- which were a yellow.

So there he was, at a train station in Yasoinaba. Looking at his crappy flip phone, looking at the time.

_8:25 p.m... Where the hell is my uncle?_

Tsuyoi closed his phone. And looked at a poster in the station.

It was for a dieting drink -- Quelorie Magic. It was being promoted by that idol half his male peers were obsessed with. Risechi was it? Yeah, that girl.

_"Tired of diets, and done with going to the gym? Try Quelorie Magic!"_

Ugh, boring and bland...

Of course, he took out his phone from his duffel bag and...

Why was he feeling weird? Why-

For a moment, Tsuyoi's vision blurred.

And now, somehow, he was sitting in a purple satin limo. Because, of course he was. God, was he having a daydream?

In front of him was a wrinkly old man with an absurdly long nose, in a a well kept suit. Sitting near him was a tall, thin woman in a blue dress with curly white-blond hair. It her hands was a blue book -- probably a compendium of sorts.

"Ah... it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny..." The bizarre-looking man said, softly giving a chuckle.

"My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance." The bizarre looking man --Igor-- said, continuing. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..."

_What? God, I must be tired as hell. And mind and matter? Didn't mother mention that once...?_

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter..."

"Of course..." Tsuyoi mumbled under his breath.

"It maybe that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then... why don't you introduce yourself...?" Igor asks, resting his chin on his gloved hands.

"I am Tsuyoi Birodo, sir." Tsuyoi said, trying be respectful to some old man in a limousine. Was he kidnapped? God, he hoped he wasn't.

"Hmm... I see." Igor responded back. "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor said, as he placed his hand above a small blue table. A small blue light emitted from his hand... weird. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" He said as he lifted his hand, placing seven cards down.

Tarot cards...?

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." Igor chuckled, "Life itself follows the same principle, doesn't it?"

Igor flipped a card up, and revealed it to Tsuyoi.

     

"Hm... The Tower in upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Igor said coolly.

_A catastrophe!? The hell!?_

"The card indicating the future beyond that is..." Igor said, reaching for another card to flip over.

"The Moon, in the upright position."

     

"This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'... very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here." Igor explained softly, which made Tsuyoi... would unnerved be the word? God...

Igor continued. "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... if the mystery goes unsolved, your future maybe forever lost!" When Igor said this, he genuinely sounded scared of... something. "My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

_Okay...?_

Igor waved his hand, and the cards were gone.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." Igor said, waving his hand near the platinum blonde woman. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

Margaret looked at Tsuyoi distinctly, almost glaring at him with her neon yellow eyes. "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She said coldly.

"We shall attend the details another time." Igor said, looking at Tsuyoi. "Until then, farewell..."

And just like that, Tsuyoi was back at the train station.

With the Risechi poster.

Phone in hand. Christ, what time was it?

Tsuyoi flipped his phone open, and checked the time.

_8:25 p.m._

What? No time had passed at all...? Nevermind.

Tsuyoi attention was taken by the parking of car, and the opening of a car door.

"Hey!" A gruff male spoke aloud. "We're here, Tsuyoi."

 _Oh, that must be my uncle..._ Tsuyoi stood up, and walked himself down the stone steps. He saw his uncle, who was tall (looked around 5'9). Onyx black hair, a f o' clock shadow on his tan face. He wore a typical work suit - gray polo and red tie - carrying his black blazer in his arms.

Next to him, was a small girl. Her hair and eyes were chestnut brown, and she was wearing a pink and red dress.

She silently grimaced at him, looking a tad bit scared.

"I'm Ryotaro Dojima, and this is Nanako."

⚔️

NEXT TIME ON PERSONA 4: THE WRITTEN

_"Hi, Transfer student-san, I'm Chie," The tomboyish girl stated, "and that's Yukiko."_


	2. A backwater town called Inaba. Do you wanna tour?

Tsuyoi sat in the passenger seat of Dojima's car, looking back at Nanako ever so often.

She looked back at him awkwardly, sadness in her big brown eyes.

It gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

_I'm staying with these people, why do I feel uncomfortable?_

"I need to stop for gas - the drive back to Inaba is a long one." Dojima states, pulling into a gas station.

_Was I not paying attention? I'm having weird blackouts every second or two..._

As the car stopped, Dojima stepped out of the van. "I'm going to be gassing up the car, you go and look around the shopping district. Nanako, you know where the bathroom is, right?"

A gas station attendee ran up to Dojima, with a pretty smile. The attendee had long curly gray hair, and wore a typical red and yellow  _Moel_ suit.

"Hey!" A raspy voice rang out. "Welcome to Moel! What do you need?"

Dojima looked at the attendee. "The regular,"

Tsuyoi felt the man (or at least who was assumed was a man) stare him down.

"Oh, is he new?" The attendee asked, and walked up to Tsuyoi, and his hand out. "Welcome Yasoinaba!" He spoke happily with a smile.

Tsuyoi reciprocated the handshake, like he was taught to by his parents. "Thanks. I'm really only here for a year."

The gas attendee smiled, and let his hand go. "Y'know, you're around the age to start working. You can always get a job at Moel!"

_Sorry, but I have more self respect to do that._

Tsuyoi felt himself nauseous - and a twinge of pain.

By now Nanako had returned from the restroom.

"You alright? You don't look so good..."

Tsuyoi smiled. "I'm fine - just a bit of motion sickness I assume."

"Motion sickness?" Nanako asked.

"Er... it means I'm allergic to stuff like... long car and trains rides...?"

⚔️

Tsuyoi had vastly gotten over his nausea when he arrived at the Dojima residence.

Of course, he had a splitting headache.

_I guess after dinner I'll go straight to bed. Tomorrow I'll get my room all straightened up._

Sitting down at the table, Nanako cutely turned the tv on.

Tsuyoi was always a latchkey kid - his dad was "always working" and his mother was a folklorist.

Television was the closet thing to a nanny for him.

He noticed on the television was a commercial - which had a young male with jagged brown hair and soft features.

 _"At Junes, everyday is costumer appreciation day. Come on in and get in touch with our products!"_ The brunet said cooly with a box of... stuff. " _Everyday, young life- Ju~ne~su!"_  The teen sang in a singsong.

"Everyday, young life- ju ne su!" Nanako repeated, bobbing her head. She then glanced at Tsuyoi. "Have you been to Junes?"

Tsuyoi shook his head. "What's June's exactly...?"

Before Nanako could answer, the TV was showing a news story.

" _In an interesting turn of events, the rumor that_ ** _Ms. Mayumi Yamano_** _and council member_ ** _Taro Nametame_** _having an affair has been confirmed true be both Nametame and Yamano."_

Tsuyoi glanced at Nanako,  _should an eight old be watching a news story about an affair?_

_"Nametame's wife, Musuzu - a famous Enka singer - has yet to speak on the incident."_

Tsuyoi glanced at Nanako, who seemed to have not notice the story.

⚔️  
12 a.m..

Tsuyoi had yet to go to sleep.

_The velvet room, the sudden nausea, god - this day has been a trip._

Tsuyoi glanced up at the sealing.  _So this is the room I will be staying in for the next year._

He closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.


	3. Welcome (informally) to Inaba!

Tsuyoi was extremely anti-social - probably because of his latch-key-kid upbringing.

Despite having a sister practically joined at the hip with him.

Maybe it was his base personality.

He honestly liked music more than interactions - so he pulled out his old walkmen out of his messenger bag.

He plugged in his earbuds - and looked at the screen.

> _Playing: 99 Luftballons (Nena)_  
 _> Up next: Rock the Casbah (The Clash)_

He faintly smiled. He didn't know a lick of German - but god did was it just that catchy.

Tsuyoi pressed play, the sound turned on to about medium or whatever.

_Hast du etwas Zeit für mich?_   
_Dann singe ich ein Lied für dich_   
_Von 99 Luftballons auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont_

He wasn't a sitting duck though, he could here stuff.

Chie blubbered on how she would kick "Yosuke's" ass for this, Yukiko gave a polite and dignified laugh.

"Y-you're Yuki-chan, right?" Asked someone, which caused Tsuyoi pull a headphone out of his ear. The person asking was a creepy, fish-eyed kid with messy black hair. He wore a uniform that wasn't Yasogami.

"Er, yes. But it's Yuki-" Yukiko was caught off by the boy.

"Y-you wanna go somewhere?"

"What...? W-who are you...?" Yukiko mustered out giving a confused look.

Tsuyoi heard one of his peers give an analysis of the situation.

 _"What's up with him? What school is he from?"_ Asked an on looking student.

_"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to do that..."_

Tsuyoi gave a side glanced at the students.

In a big city like Tatsumi Port, saying stuff like that had bad implications. And while he barely knew Yukiko, you don't say that stuff like that.

He wondered if what some of his peers Gakukan were right -  _dude, you look intense with those eyes._

They didn't really notice.

_"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out."_

_"Dude, no bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi challenge is?"_

Amagi challenge...?

"Um, s-so... are you coming or not?" The strange boy asked, looking at Yukiko strangely.

"I-I'm not going..." Yukiko stated, politely declining.

"... _Fine!"_  He snapped and ran of with his backpack.

Yukiko gave a concerned look. "Wh-What did he want from me...?" She asked Chie, who was ready to kick the now long gone guy's ass.

"What did he want...? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date!" Chie said, almost embarrassed.

Yukiko tilted her head. "Huh? Really?"

"You really had no clue? Sheesh..." Chie groaned. "But then again, that was over the top."

Tsuyoi gripped his walkman. "It was creepy how he called you 'Yuki-chan'." He stated.

He heard the squeaking of a bike.

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" The brunet boy from earlier (who got a "critical hit to the nads"). "Man, you're cruel... you got me the same last year."

Yukiko gave a confused look. "I don't recall doing that."

"Whoa, you serious!?" The boy said, excitedly. "So then, you wanna hang out sometime then?"

"...I'd rather not."

"That'll teach me to not get my hopes up..." He mumbled, cringing. "Anyways, you two better pick on transfer student-san too much."

"We're just curious that's all!"

Tsuyoi glanced at the brunet. "My name is Tsuyoi... but thank you for the honorifics."

The brunet smiled and he rode off on his bike.

Yukiko smiled sadly at Tsuyoi. "...Sorry for dragging you into this."

Tsuyoi noticed the gathering crowd of students.

"C'mon, let's go. Everyone is staring...!"

~~AFTER SCHOOL~~

"Never thought to ask this but... why you out here in Inaba?"

Tsuyoi glanced at the brunette girl. "Mother's job. She working at her new job this year. My sister is able to be with some friends, but my extended family couldn't take me in. Except my Uncle out here."

"Ah... so you came here because your mom's job. Haha, I thought it was serious!" Chie joked.

They were walking past some flood plains - they were neck deep in the sticks.

Chie looked out. "There's really is nothing here, huh?"

Tsuyoi nodded. Tatsumi Port was bursting with life but Inaba... was mellow from what he's seen. It's... it's a change that he can grow accustomed to.

"That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside." Chie stated. "Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami...I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous."

Tsuyoi nodded along.

"Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!"

"Huh? It's just an old inn."

"No way, it's been in all sorts of magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday." Chie boasted. "Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going."

"...I don't think  _that's_ true..." Yukiko states, blushing.

Chie leaned into Tsuyoi face. "So tell me... you think Yukiko's cute, right?"

"She's quite cute." Tsuyoi answered.

"I knew it!" She squeaked.

"Come on..." Yukiko groaned. "...Don't do this again..."

"Oh. Sorry, Yukiko-san."

Yukiko blushed.

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie explained.

"C-Come on, stop it." Yukiko blushed. "Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend! Wait, n-no!" Yukiko continued. "What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend! Geez...Chie!" Yukiko squeaked out, embarrassed.

"Hahaha! Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!" Chie explained and apologized.

"Hey, what's that?" Chie said, confused as they turned the corner to a crime scene.

"Wow." Said a spectating housewife, flabbergasted. "Who imagined  _that_ hanging from a telephone pole?"

"I wanted to see it too..." Moaned another housewife.

"Uh, you got here too late... the police and the fire department took it down a moment ago." Explained the first one.

"Well, I think it's  _terrifying_! I can't believe  _a dead body_ showed up around here..."

Chie stopped. "Wait... did she say  _a dead body?"_ She shivered in fear.

Dojima walked over to the trio, his jacket over his shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We're just passing by, Dojima-san."

"Huh, I should have figured that'd happen." Dojima stated. "...That damn principle. We told him to not let students come around here."

Chie looked at Tsuyoi. "...You know this guy?"

"I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian. Uhh... Well, how should I say this... I hope you get along with him. But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." Dojima answered, scolding them.

A young detective ran past Dojima, hands covering mouth. He ran to a bush and vomited.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie!? You want to be sent back to central office!?" Dojima barked, yelling at the young detective.

"I-I'm sorry... ngh..." He (Adachi?) moaned in pain.

Dojima sighed. "Go wash your face. We're going to go around and gather information!"

Chie shuddered. "Was that what the announcement was about...?"

"What do they mean... it was hanging from a telephone pole?" Yukiko asked.

"Hey Yukiko...?" Chie squeaked. "...Why don't we go to Junes some  _other_ time...?"

"Good idea..." Yukiko stated, disturbed.

Chie looked at Tsuyoi. "Alright then, we're taking off. Staring off tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!"

~~AFTER SCHOOL~~ -> EVENING

"I wonder if dad's coming home tonight..." Nanako mumbled, siting down.

Tsuyoi was finally home, ready to listened to music once he goes to bed.

" _Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba."_

The school zone is being shown on TV. Could this be the incident Dojima was talking about...?

 _"The deceased was identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old from a local television station."_ The announcer explained. " _The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed..."_

Nanako's eyes lit up. "Ah! Inaba Police Department! Th-that's where dad works!" Nanako then when silent.

 _"_ It's going to be okay." Tsuyoi said.  _Telling her 'it's okay' reminds me of sis..._

"... I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens."

_"The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."_

"... They found her on a roof? That's scary..."

It then turned from a grim news story to a commercial for that... Junes place.

 _"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day, Young Life, Ju-ne-su!"_ The guy in the ad. It was the same brunet boy from school.

Brown hair, soft features... despite being a guy, he was quite appealing.

 _"Everyday, younglife, Ju-ne-su!"_ Nanako sang cutely.

Nanako looked at Tsuyoi expectantly.

 _"Everyday, younglife, Ju-ne-su."_ Tsuyoi sang softly to Nanako.

"You memorized it already? I'm the best one in my class!" Nanako said excitedly.

Nanako sings the song to herself over and over again. It seems that she's forgotten all about the scary story.

_4/12 TUE - > 4/13 WED_

⚔️

NEXT TIME ON PERSONA 4: THE WRITTEN

"HEYY! CAN YOU HELP ME OUT OF THIS?"

This time on Persona 4: The Written, I help some loser out of a trash can.


	4. Yosuke Hanamura, Saki Konishi, and the Midnight Channel.

4/13 WEDNESDAY   
~EARLY MORNING~

Tsuyoi was leisurely walking to school. The sky was partly cloudy, but it still looked nice out.

He heard a squeaking of a bike, which must've been that boy from yesterday morning.

Of course,  _just like yesterday morning_ , he crashed his bike.

Tsuyoi glanced down at the brunet, who had somehow gotten himself into a trash can and was stuck.

"S-someone..." The rolling student moaned.

Tsuyoi decided to help the kid out, to try and make up for yesterday.

"Whew!" The teen said standing up and brushing his uniform from the non-existent dust. "You saved me. Thanks! Uhm..." The boy stated.

"No problem." Tsuyoi blankly responded.

"Oh! That's right, you're transfer student-san - Tsuyoi Birodo, right?" He said, a smile on his face. "I'm  **Yosuke Hanamura**. Nice to meet ya."

"... Are you okay?" Tsuyoi asked Yosuke, since you know. Yosuke had just crashed into a trash can.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Yosuke answered.

He's fine, thank god.

"Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday?" Yosuke said, striking up a conversation. "They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna!"

"I passed by the school zone she was found in..."

"Christ. Hey, you think it was some kinda warning?" Yosuke asked. "There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

Tsuyoi placed a hand under his chin. "You might be on to something."

"Dangling a dead body over a roof like that...That's just messed up... Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place." Yosuke rambled, looking down at the ground, thinking.

Yosuke then glanced at his wristwatch and freaked out. "Oh crap, we're late!"  
He squeaked.

Tsuyoi's heart raced. "That's right!" Tsuyoi mumered, trying to keep calm.

"You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine." Yosuke offered, getting on his sunflower colored bike.

"I'll be fine, Yosuke-san."

EARLY MORNING - MORNING

The class was bustling, the guys were talking about the new Kamen Rider or something like that. The girl talked about how icky and creepy that announcer death was.

Tsuyoi aimlessly doodle on his notes -  _Tarot cards, Igor, that foggy place he dreamt of, Margaret. That strange creature he summoned..._

"Be quiet, you idiots!" Mr. Morooka snapped. "You guys ARE in high school, aren't you? Can't you shut up during class? Don't you have any common sense? First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you assholes philosophy! And since I'm so nice...I'll straighten up your rotten attitudes while you're at it! Aren't you honored!? And I'll be going especially hard on any of you morons that're curious about the murder! Got it!? Now, get your books out!" He ranted.

Today was going to be a long one.

MORNING - AFTER SCHOOL

Yosuke walked up to Tsuyoi's desk, as the gray haired male put his papers and notebooks in his messenger bag - his notes were covered with doodles of those strange people.  _Igor, Margaret, That creature he called upon, the "Velvet Room"..._ and pulled out his walkman and headphones.

"So, you getting used to this place?" Yosuke asked.

"Not really." Tsuyoi respond. "I came from Tatsumi Port City and this is... quite a change."

"Yeah, well, you just got here." Yosuke mumbled. "There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain...something you can't get anywhere else." Yosuke said depressingly.

"The air's clean, the food's great...Oh, you know about the local delicacy?" Yosuke asked excitedly. "It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me." Yosuke told Tsuyoi.

 _He certainly talks a lot. But... he's nice. "_ I'd..." He thought about it.  _What else can he really do today? Go home, do homework, listen to music? Hanging out with people doesn't sounds so bad..._  "I'd love too, Yosuke-san." He said, standing up with his messenger bag.

Chie walked over to the two, a bit aggravated. "What about me, huh? No apologies?" She stated boldly. " _My Trial of the Dragon?_ " She hisses at Yosuke, clearly pissed.

"Urgh... you always come around when I'm talking about food..."

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Chie asked her friend, glancing over at her.

"I'll pass..." Yukiko answered, "I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to work at the inn today, as well."

Yosuke gave a slight grin. "Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the family business?" He asked the ravenette.

"It's not like that!" Yukiko answered, "I'm just helping out when it gets busy." She stood up, and took her bag. "Well, I should be on my way."

"Oh well. We should get going too." Chie stated, looking at Tsuyoi and Yosuke.

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat  _two_ people...?" Yosuke mumbled exasperated.

YASOGAMI HIGH -> JUNES

"THIS is the cheep place you were talking about? They don't have grilled steak here." Chie moaned, slouching in her chair.

Junes was a large department store, with levels dedicated to food or clothes or electronics. It was quite weird, there wasn't a place like this in Tatsumi Port. Or was the mall like this...?

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans." Yosuke told Chie, coming over with a tray of sodas and not steak goodies.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." Chie responded back.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything. Oh, right, I haven't told you yet, huh?" Yosuke stated, sitting down. "I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here. Here, this is to welcome you to town." Yosuke explained to Tsuyoi, handing him a generics Junes brand melon soda.

"Satonaka, yours is on me too."

"Yeah, I know."

"That's what I figured, about you being apart of Junes. You were in that commercial." Tsuyoi told Yosuke. "Everyday, Young life, Junes. Right?"

Yosuke slouched. "Gah, don't remind me. My dad made me do that commercial because he thought it'd be cool to be the face of this store."

"Oh."

"Some of the workers here call me the Prince of Junes, though. I guess that's cool."

"Huh." Tsuyoi stated. "By the way, this is my first time being at a Junes. It's nice. I over heard some first years saying how it's killing the shopping district."

"It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and..." Chie told, she looked at Yosuke. "Oh, uh..."

"...You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke said sadly, looking at the brunette. He noticed a girl with long, gray-blond hair in a Junes uniform walk by. "Hey... It's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back." He stood up, and walked over to her.

"Is she Yosuke's girlfriend?" Tsuyoi asked.

"Haha! He wishes." Chie joked. "That's  **Saki Konishi.** Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district... I think she's working part time, though." Chie explained.

Saki was sitting down, as Yosuke comforted her.

"Hey, how's it going? You look beat." Yosuke asked her.

"Heeey! I'm finally on break." Saki said, ignoring Yosuke. "What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?"

Yosuke posed dramatically. "Madam, you wound me!" He said in a falsetto. "Kidding aside... you look down. Did something happen?"

"...It's nothing. I'm just a little tired." Saki answered him finally.

"Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I..." Yosuke told her blushing.

Saki chuckled. "I'm okay. Thanks, though." She gave a deep sigh. "Why'd I leave school early yesterday...?" She paused, and looked at Tsuyoi. "Hey...Is he the kid who transferred here?"

She walked over to Chie and Tsuyoi's table, a smile on her face. "Are you the transfer student? Oh, did you already hear about me already?"

"I guess." Tsuyoi said, looking up at her. "It's Tsuyoi, by the way Konishi-san."

"Okay... Tsuyoi. It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much." She said, Yosuke blushing next to her.

"Uh-- Not necessarily..." Yosuke stuttered.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you get along good. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you." She rambled, her tone a mix of genuine care and a cruelty.

Tsuyoi didn't take as her being rude, just teasing. "I wouldn't say that, Konishi-san. He's a great guy."

"Ahaha, I know... I'm just kidding." Saki stated.

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that." Yosuke squeaked, blushing.

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go... Laters!" Saki stated, walking off.

"Oh, uh, Senpai...!" Yosuke squeaked again to her, but she clearly didn't notice. "Haha, Saki-senpai  _says I'm annoying_  but she's even noiser than me!" He laughed.

"She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way..." He mumbled.

"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Haha, I get it... So that's how it is..." Chie grinned evilly. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain... Hoho, the flame of forbidden love!" Chie spoke dramatically.

"What-! Dude,  _it's not like that..."_ Yosuke said in embarrassment, blushing.

"Oh reaaaally... Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart."

She paused.

"You ever hear of the Midnight Channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen... And they say that person's your soulmate." Chie told them.

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful..." Yosuke groaned. "How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?" He chastised her.

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!?" She squeaked.

"Of course I don't!"

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out-- then you'll see!" Chie told them both

"Try it out...? Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself!? Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid..." Yosuke said, face palming at Chie's excitement. "All that aside...you know that "incident" yesterday? You guys think it was murder?" Yosuke asked.

"Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around...? Heehee..." He joked.

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one...?" Chie said in a pissed tone. "All I'm saying is, you guys better try it out tonight."

"Don't worry Chie-san, I'll try it out." Tsuyoi told her.  _It sounds interesting._

AFTERNOON -> EVENING

Another dinner alone with Nanako.

"........" Nanako didn't say anything as she ate her miso and sushi.

"Don't worry." Tsuyoi blankly told her.

"... Yeah."

There was an opening of the front door, obviously, Dojima-san was home.

"Oh! He's home."

Dojima walked into the living room, beat. "What a day... I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No. You're late again..." Nanako said sitting back down.

"I'm sorry...Been busy at work. Can you put the news on for me?" Dojime asked, sitting on the sofa.

Nanako turned on the TV, to an update on the murder yesterday.

"...  _Next, more details in the developing story on the incident on foggy Inaba_." The announcer stated. " _Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi_."

It's a follow-up report about the incident yesterday. When Ms. Yamano, the TV announcer, was alive, she was having an affair with a councilman's secretary. The man's wife seems to be Misuzu Hiiragi, an enka singer... Could the incident be tied to their lovers' quarrel...?

" _The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the student who found Ms. Yamano's body_."

Dojima sighed. "An interview with the kid...? Where the hell did they find her?"

" **What went through your mind when you say it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?** " The reporter asked a teen girl, who was heavily censored.

" ** _Û-ûmm_** " The teen girl stated, her voice distorted.

" **Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?** "

" ** _Hûh...¿ Šhę wæš kįłłęd¿_** " The girl asked in a confused tone.

" **Oh, errr...So did you see anyone suspicious around here?** "

" ** _Ńœ, ńœt ręæłłÿ..._** "

" **We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?** "

" ** _Hûh¿ Thæt'š..._** "

Tsuyoi noted that the reporter's enthusiasm seems to be perplexing the girl. Looking closely... she reminded him of Saki Konishi, Yosuke's senpai...

 _"--a tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result..."_ The announcer stated, talking to another person.  
  
 _"Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're raising such a stink about it..."_ Dojima stated.

" _It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna...I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit._ "

 _"Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime."_ The announcer stated.

"Loads of prank calls, though..."

"So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even tell if this is an accident or a homicide!"

......

**We'll be right back after these messages.**

It was the commercial Yosuke was in. "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day, Young Life, Ju~ne~su!"

"Everyday, Young life, Ju~ne~su!" Nanako sang. "Hey dad, can we go to Junes sometime?"

"I think he's asleep." Tsuyoi told her.

"Geez..." She sighed.

"When I go to bed, I'll wake Daddy up and tell him to go to his own room." Nanako stated.

EVENING -> MIDNIGHT

Tsuyoi heard it rain he sat on his couch, which directly faced the TV.

It's almost midnight..."Your soulmate appears if you look into a TV on a rainy night"...Could Chie's story be true...?

_The clock strikes twelve._

_Nothing happens._

_Tsuyoi turns away... and the TV turns to life._

_The images is to blurry to see what's happening. There's a girl, her hair is gray but that's it_ _._

_Who is she? Is she being thrown around...?_

**_I AM THOU_** **.** A voice in Tsuyoi's head screams at him.  ** _THOU ART I._**  He can't think that voice is too loud it hurts why does it hurt-

 ** _THOU ART THE ONE WHO OPENS THE DOOR._** Tsuyoi's thoughts are blurred. He stubbles and his hand barely misses the TV screen.

...  _Pwing._  His TV ripples like water.

Tsuyoi, in a confused and scared, puts his hand in the TV.

His hands go in as if it were a pool of water.

...?

What...

He can't pull it out.  _Why can't he pull it out goddammit this is Chie's fault why can't he pull it out_ ** _WHY CAN'T HE PULL IT OUT_**

He nearly fits his entire body in, but the TV is too small. He's freaking out and his breath is out of order- is he having a panic attack? What the fuck is going, what the fuck-

He's let go by whatever, and falls down, banging his head on the coffee table.

Here's a knock on his door.

" _Are you okay?"_

"Did-" His breath is broken and he doesn't know why. "Did I wake you up?"

" _I heard a really loud noise."_ Nanako states. " _Well, good night."_

Nanako seems to have returned to her room. What the fu- What just happened...? He decided to talk about it with the others tomorrow.

4/13 WEDNESDAY, MIDNIGHT -> 4/14 THURSDAY EARLY MORNING

⚔️

NEXT TIME ON PERSONA 4: THE WRITTEN

"Yosuke thoughts on the situation"

"Nooses are bad XD"

"Good"


	5. Backside of the TV

Early Morning - 4/14, Thru.

Tsuyoi walked to school with his headphones in, listening intently.

_I did not do anything weird last night. I just watched the "Midnight Channel" and nothing happened. Listen to Nena, dumbass._

_99 Jahre Krieg ließen keinen Platz für Sieger_   
_Kriegsminister gibt 's nicht mehr_   
_Und auch keine Düsenflieger_   
_Heute zieh' ich meine Runden_   
_Seh' die Welt in Trümmern liegen_   
_Hab 'n Luftballon gefunden, denk' an dich und lass' ihn fliegen_

It was raining, so Tsuyoi brought his umbrella. The walk to Yasogami was so far calm.

"Perfect timing! Sorry move over!" Chie squeaked, getting under Tsuyoi's umbrella.

... She forced herself.

"I did have my own, but I saw this Kung Fu movie where they used an umbrella to pull off this sweet moves..." Chie said, reminiscing. "And... I accidentally broke mine I tried to mimic the move."

"Huh."

"By the way... did you see it?"

"... I did." Tsuyoi mumbled awkwardly. If he said, 'oh and I heard a strange voice in my head and I put my body into a TV'

"Aha, do tell. But the person it showed... Never mind." Chie paused. "I'll save it for when the others are around. We're gonna be late for school. Oh... U-Uhh...I-It's kinda awkward to only bring this up now, but... we're pretty close here... U-Um, I'm gonna just go ahead and run the rest of the way!" She squeaked cutely.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuyoi told her.

"Huh...? Are you sure? If you say so then... I guess it's okay. Thanks. Alright, let's go."

EARLY MORNING -> MORNING

The history teacher was an interesting women. She wore a typical suit, looking proper, but was an Egyptian crown thingie proper? Not really.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Kimiko Sofue and I don't know how much you all know world history, but I'm an EXPERT."

Oh gosh.

"First, a little about me. I love to use my dowser to look for lost items, and there's nothing quite like a romance. In fact, world history is a magnificent romance. History is like a river, it was born in the past and flows ever forward. I hope we can all enjoy the profundity of history together. Hohoho. And since this is my first lecture, I'll start with an easy question. Our transferee, Mr. Birodo, please stand up. The western calendar is based on Anno Domini, the traditionally believed year of Jesus Christ's birth. What is the year before 1 AD called?" The teacher lectured.

"1 BC." Tsuyoi answered.

"Ah, you seem to understand this well. If you think that history is like math, 0 AD would be the natural assumption, but world history is much more complicated. The Gregorian calendar we use today is based on the Julian calendar, which was made while there was no concept of the zero as a number. That's why, when counting backwards, we go from 1 AD straight to 1 BC. Hopefully that was a nice introduction to world history..."

MORNING -> AFTER SCHOOL

"What's up with the body being hung upside-down? That's soooo freaky!" A short girl told her friend.

"Is is supposed to be like, mimicking an execution? It's sooo messed up..." Her friend explained.

"My senpai told me it was a third-year named Saki who found the body."

Yosuke walked up to Tsuyoi. "Yo, um..."

"Is something wrong, Yosuke-san?"

"It's, uh, it's not really that important, but... Well, yesterday on TV, I... Oh, uhh... Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha..." Yosuke stuttered, looking down.

Chie walked up to Tsuyoi and Yosuke. "Yosuke, Tsuyoi, did you hear the rumor?"

"What rumor?" Tsuyoi asked.

"Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body." Chie answered.

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down... She doesn't seem to be at school today either." Yosuke moaned.

"Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie asked Yukiko, who was in the middle of leaving.

"Things are really out of hand right now... I'm sorry." Yukiko said sadly.

Yukiko left in a hurry.

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke asked.

"I guess they're running her ragged... By the way, did you see...it...last night?"

"Huh...? Uh, well...What about you?"

"I did! I seriously saw a girl! But...my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?" Chie squeaked.

"I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure... Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform, and..." Yosuke explained.

"Hey... I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier... Wait, so you saw it too!?"

"And we saw the same girl...? Does that mean...we have the same soulmate?"

"How should I know?" Yosuke looked at Tsuyoi. "How 'bout you? Did you see it?"

"Yes... same girl, but I think mine was blurrier. Except I thought she had gray hair." He blushed, getting embarrassed "Must've freaked me out, or something. I heard a strange voice, nearly had a panic attack, fell into my tv and temporarily got stuck. Thinking on it, I think I got stuck in it probably because it was one of those tiny CRTs."

"It sounds like we all saw the same person... But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV...? Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV." Yosuke explained, patting Tsuyoi's shoulder.

"That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. If it had been bigger--" Chie said, laughing. "Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV."

"Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month." Yosuke told Chie, looking at her.

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen!" She posed dramatically. "Hwa-taaaaaa!"

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe." Yosuke joked.

 _They don't believe me at all..._ Tsuyoidecided to go to Junes with the others.

YASOGAMI HIGH -> JUNES

The TV they were inspecting was quite large... large enough to fit Tsuyoi.

"Wow,  _this is huge!"_  Chie said, looking at the flat screen. "And... holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this!?"

"I dunno...Rich folks? Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around."

"Huh...Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free."

Yosuke placed his hands on the screen - obviously doing what Tsuyoi had accidentally done last night.

"...Nope, can't get in. Figures."

Yosuke paused.

"Haha, this proves it. It was all just a dream!"

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side... Argh, what am I saying!?" Yosuke groaned.

"You two are dicks." Tsuyoi groaned under his breath, putting in his headphones.

Playing now:  _Rock the Casbah (The Clash)_

"So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?" Yosuke asked, walking over to more TVs with her.

"They said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?"

"Well, Miss, might I suggest this one over here? It's a newer model, just released this spring..."

"Wha--that's not cheap at all! There's way too many zeroes!"

"I should've asked what you meant by "cheap" right off the bat."

"You've got connections, right? C'mon, hook me up!"

"You know I can't do that...Hey, how about this one over here? It's a display unit. It's a little old, but..."

_Now the king told the boogie men_   
_You have to let that raga drop_   
_The oil down the desert way_   
_Has been shakin' to the top_   
_The Sheik he drove his Cadillac_   
_He went a' cruisin' down the ville_   
_The muezzin was a' standing_   
_On the radiator grille_   
_The Shareef don't like it_   
_Rockin' the Casbah_   
_Rock the Casbah_   
_The Shareef don't like it_   
_Rockin' the Casbah_   
_Rock the Casbah_

Tsuyoi looked at the TV as he listened to music, it was big enough to fit him...

He pressed his hand against the screen and...

_...Pwing!_

His hand was in the TV.

Oh god it wasn't a dream.

"Oh yeah, Tsuyoi, what kind of TV do you want-"

"Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?"

"I-Is his arm... in the TV...?"

Yosuke and Chie certainly saw him.

"Woah... uhhh... Is that some kinda... new model? L-like a new function?"

"HELL NO!" Yosuke said, practically pulling Chie to Tsuyoi.

"You gotta be kidding me... did you really stick your hand through the screen."

"Yeah." Tsuyoi answered.

"Oh man... This is for real... That's some magic trick, man!" Yosuke squeaked. "So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret!?"

Both of them are staring at Tsuyoi, astonished... _I might be able to put in more than just my arm..._

So Tsuyoi pulled his arm out, and put his head in.

It was... blurry. Well, foggy would be a better word. He could tell it was... a big empty space inside.

"H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?"

" ** _Oh my god!_** " Chie yelled loudly.

"It's a big empty space inside."

"W-what do you mean ' _inside_ '?"

"Wh-what do you mean, ' _big_   _empty space'_!?"

"It also seems very spacious in here."

"What do you mean  _spacious_!?" Yosuke yelled, confused.

"I mean, what's going on...!"

 ** _Lord Yosuke will now express his surprise in the most eloquent way possible._**  Tsuyoi heard in his head. Must've been the guy from last night.

"H-holy crap... I-I think this is all too much for my bladder..." Yosuke squeaks in embarrassment.

"What the--? Are you gonna pee your pants!?"

"I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go... Aaarrgh! Can't... hold it... anymore!"

Tsuyoi heard Yosuke run off.

"Fuck! Customers! They're coming!" Yosuke yelled.

"What!? But we've got a guy half stuck in the TV here! Wh-What're we gonna do!?"

**_Lady Chie and Lord Yosuke are scrambling around in panic._ **

_Thanks. I couldn't tell._

He felt Chie bump into him, pushing him through the TV, and then-

"What the!? W-wai-- WHOA!"


	6. Reach Out/Face Out

4/15 - THURSDAY, RAINING.  
MEANWHILE, THE SHOPPING DISTRICT

_The morning fog lifts... a teen girl's body hangs from a telephone pole._

_There's a scream - "What the hell!? Big sis-!?"_

**Meanwhile, at the Dojima Residence**

"Ah, I'm off." Dojima stated, as Tsuyoi sleepily went down the stairs.

He left once he came to the ground floor.

"...Dad has to go do something. He got a call, so he left."

"Oh."

SAMEGAWA FLOOD PLAIN, EARLY MORNING.

Tsuyoi heard people talking.

"When I looked, I saw three police cars zooming by."

"You live by the police station, don't you? Did you hear anything?" Said a girl holding a white umbrella.

"I heard some yelling, but nothing more. Total disappointment."

"Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that. How else are we supposed to get the juicy stories?"

Tsuyoi distantly heard police sirens.

It seems an accident has happened...

EARLY MORNING -> AFTERNOON

Tsuyoi, Chie and Yosuke were in the gym, apparently there was a urgent message the principle had to give.

"She's not responding to my texts..." Yosuke mumbled, texting some.

Tsuyoi, bored, starting to eavesdrop. It's a skill he obtain from his times at grade school, because he'd rather be with his senpais from  _Magatsu_  (it's a gang in Tatsumi Port) then some kids who don't even like him or his sister.

"Hey... did you see it yesterday?"

"Of course not... What, is that rumor for real?"

"I dunno, but it seems like a lot of people have seen it."

Overhearing people gossiping about something. Life in Inaba is riveting.

"Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch... I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden." Chie groaned, missing her best friend Yukiko. "Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Yosuke mumbled, putting his phone in his pocket

Mrs. Sofue walked to the podium, her gaudy pharaoh crown glittering. "Everyone, please settle down, the school assembly is about to begin." She states. "First, the principle has something to say."

She walked to the side, letting an old man with a ivory beard take the mic.

"I... regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you." He pauses.

Tsuyoi grits his teeth for what the old man has to say.

"One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3... has passed away." He says, trying not to tear up.

"Passed away...!?

Yosuke face goes blank in horror almost saying " _No way...! This can't be real life!!"_

"Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning... The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school, to provide only the facts. All right, please quiet down...I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks..." The principle lectured.

"Found dead...? How could this happen...?" Chie asks.

Yosuke stays silent.

The Principal's address continues...

YASOGAMI HALLWAY

Tsuyoi stood with Chie near the bulletin board. Yosuke was in the restroom.

(Was he releasing his bladder so there wasn't another embarrassing incident like yesterday? Crying his heart out because his sweetheart Saki Konishi was dead?)

Two girls walked by (a tall lanky girl with a black bob and a normal uniform, white stockings and a smaller, chubbier girl with a similar hair cut).

The tall girl told her gossiped to her tinier friend. "She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy..."

"Well, Ozawa-senpai, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. It's gotta be a serial murder case..." The small girl explained. "Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison." She added.

"Unknown...? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama. Oh, by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie." 'Ozawa' gossiped.

"They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't that scary?"

"Haha, sounds like someone had a nightmare. The media's been broadcasting their interviews with her nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain." The two walked off.

"Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved..." Chie groaned.

Yosuke exited the bathroom, face slightly red. "Hey... did you guys check out the TV last night?"

Yosuke! Not you too!

"Just listen for a sec!" Yosuke barked. "Something kept bothering me, so...I watched it again, and..."

"I think the girl on the screen... was Saki-senpai. There's no mistaking it. Senpai looked like... she was writhing in pain. And then, she disappeared from the screen." He said depressingly.

What...?

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right? Well, remember that guy you told us about?" Yosuke explained. "How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe... just maybe, but Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chie asked.

"Hold on. Are you saying...? People who appear on that TV... die?"

"I can't say for sure. But something tells me... I just can't dismiss it as coincidence." Yosuke answered.

Chie was silent in confusion.

"Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears? It also said that someone's been throwing people in there." Yosuke rambled.

"And that room with the posters on the wall... It has to have something to do with the announcer's death." Tsuyoi added.

"I mean... don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!?" Yosuke asked Chie, anxiety in his soft hazel eyes.

Yosuke turned to Tsuyoi. "Well? What do you think?"

"You might be right."

"...So it's not just me, huh? If there is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters in that room. Which means... if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too."

"Yosuke, don't tell me..." Tsuyoi asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah... I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself."

"D-Don't do this...You should just let the police handle this and--"

"You think we can rely on the police!?" Yosuke blurted, then paused. "They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case. Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us! If I'm completely off-base with this, that's fine. It's just... I need to know why Senpai had to die like this."

"Yosuke..." Chie stated softly.

"After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now. Sorry... but you're the only person who can help me. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes." He said, looking at Tsuyoi and walking down the stairs.

_Yosuke asked me to accompany him to that other world..._

"I can kinda understand how he feels..." Chie paused. "But we can't be sure we'll be able to get out safely again. What should we do...?"

"We should probably stop him."  _But actually, it does sound intriguing... that other world..._

"Yeah, I agree. Anyways, lets go to Junes. We can't leave Yosuke alone..."

YASOGAMI HIGH -> JUNES ELECTRONICS DEPARTMENT

Entering the electronics department, Yosuke held a golf club and a rope strapped around his waist.

He looks dorky, but in a cute way.

"You guys came...!" Yosuke squeaked.

"We came to stop you, idiot." Chie told him, face palming. "C'mon... You really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous."

Yosuke nodded. "I know...But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again."

"'Maybe' isn't good enough!" Chie told him.

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to to with me."

"That's true, but..."

"What about you? Could you just walk away?" Yosuke looked at Tsuyoi, asking.

"I'll come with you. Don't worry, Yosuke." Tsuyoi answered. "But I'm worried about Chie-san."

"Yeah, it'll just be you and me." Yosuke agreed. "Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this." Yosuke stated, handing Chie the end of the rope.

"Huh? What's that? A rope...?" Chie asked.

"We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here."

"Wh-What? Then, this is a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec..."

"Here, Tsuyoi.This is for you." Yosuke told him, handing the golf club.

> ** _Obtained Kneecap Smasher_** , destroyer of kneecaps.

"I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed. Alright... let's go."

"There's no use wasting any more time."

"Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!" Yosuke called back, as he and Tsuyoi entered the TV.

"H-Hey! I said wait!" Chie squeaked.

 _Too late, they're already there._ A voice rang in her mind.

She pulled the rope back... revealing it had ripped into two.

She collapsed onto the ground.

"See? I knew this wasn't gonna work..."

_Now what...?_


	7. ROCK THE CASBAH

"Man, I wonder what could have happened to senpai here..."

 _I wish Junes would go under._ A voice echoed.  _It's all because of that store._

"Wh-What the?" Yosuke squeaked.

_Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there. Oh my... how could she, with her family's business suffering like it is? I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes._

"S-Stop it..." Yosuke stuttered.

_That poor father... to have his own daughter working for the enemy. What a troublesome child..._

"Hey, Teddie," Tsuyoi spoke aloud.

"You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right!? So, does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here?" Yosuke butted in, emotional.

"I only know about what's over here." Teddie answered.

"Fine..." Yosuke squawked. "Whatever's going on here, we'll find out ourselves!"

They trio entered the liquor store, which had more voices echoing.

It was dirty, alcohol cans lined with dust and dirt.

"Dammit, not again..." Yosuke mumbled.

A man's voice echoed - clearly enraged.

 ** _Saki! How many times do I have to tell you!?_** The voice echoed.

"I-Is this... Saki-senpai's dad?" Yosuke whispered.

**_You know what the neighbors say about you, right!? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE, of all places!_ **

"I... I can't believe this. She seemed like she had fun at work. She never said anything like this to me..." Yosuke rambled. "You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things!?" He squeaked.

Yosuke went over to the counter top, which was covered in slashed up photos.

"These photos... hey... is this...?" Yosuke asked in shocked, picking up a group photo with Saki in it - and Yosuke.

Oh, and Yosuke's face was cut out.

"It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes." Yosuke explained. "Wh-why's is it cut up like this?"

_Saki is smiling with a 'beheaded' Yosuke._

_I never had the chance to say it..._ Saki's voice rang.

"Is that Senpai's voice!?"

_I always wanted to tell Hana-chan..._

"Huh? Me...?" He blushed, looking up.

 **...that he was a real pain in the ass.** Saki's spirit spoke firmly.

_I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all._

Yosuke saw something behind the counter and stumbled backwards.

_But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic... What a dipshit!_

"...P-Pain in the ass?" Yosuke stumbled.

_Who_ **_cares_ ** _about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back... I wish everything would just disappear..._

"I-It's a lie. This can't be... she's not like that!" Yosuke shrieked.

" ** _It's_** -" Something - sounded like Yosuke, but with a distorted voice, it pauses to fake a sniffle. " ** _-so sad... I feel so sorry for myself. Bøø høø..._** " Yosuke(?) cried.

The trio turned around, looking at another Yosuke, identical to the original but -  _gold eyes, black aura, distorted smile._

" ** _Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything is a pain in the ass! Hahaha..._** " Yosuke(?) laughed.

"Huh!? Two Yosukes!?" Teddie asked.

"Who are you!?" Yosuke asked angrily. "I-I wouldn't think that..."

" ** _Hâ hâ hâ! Yeah right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself?_** " The other Yosuke snapped. " ** _Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!_** "

"What're you saying!? That's not true, I--" Yosuke stuttered.

" ** _You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping_**..." The other Yosuke berated.

"S-Stop it!" Yosuke shouted.

" ** _Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe... I DO know everything you're thinking! Why's that? Because I AM you! You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole? A world inside the TV-- now that's exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you!?_** "

"That's not true... Stop... Stop it..." Yosuke cried, definitely freaking out.

" ** _You're just trying to act like a big shot. If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!_** "

"That's not true! What are you!? Who are you!?"

The other Yosuke laughed manically. " ** _I already told ya. I'm you! Your Shadow! There's nothing I don't know about you!_** "

"Screw that! I don't know you!" Yosuke yelled. "You can't be me, you son of a bitch!"

A black fog slowly covered Shadow Yosuke. " ** _Hâhâhâhâhâhâ¡ Thát'š rīght, šâÿ īt âgâīń¡"_**

"You're not me! You're nothing like me!" Yosuke yelled.

" ** _Ha! That's right. I am ME now_**." Shadow Yosuke cried, shadows absorbing into him - limbs started bend into weird angles, Shadow Yosuke's skin grew into an inky black.

" ** _I'm not you any more, see!?_** "

And in a flash of light, Shadow Yosuke's body contorted and distorted, making a garbled cry of pain and discomfort.

Shadow Yosuke body was now that of a small house - large frog like legs, a black torso connected to it.

_A red scarf draped over his neck, gold star eyes - large gloved hands. It swayed from side to side._

Yosuke knees buckled, and fell.

Thankfully, Tsuyoi caught him.

" ** _I am a shadow - THE TRUE SELF..."_** It spoke in a hollow distorted voice. " ** _I'LL CRUSH ANYTHING THAT BORES ME..._** "

He pointed at Tsuyoi and Yosuke.

" ** _STARTING WITH YOU!_** " It shrieked.

"Teddie!" Tsuyoi called.

"Yes sensei!?" Teddie answered, coming over to the Persona user.

"Take Yosuke! I'll handle this from here!" Tsuyoi said, handing Yosuke over.

Teddie grabbed Yosuke, and distanced himself from Shadow Yosuke.

" ** _Winds of Oblivion!_** " Shadow Yosuke screamed.

A large cyclone of window launched towards Tsuyoi, making him crash into some bear cans.

" ** _How long can you survive this!?_** " Shadow Yosuke trash talked.

"This one's much tougher than the last type! Be careful! Whenever you feel threatened, just defend yourself!" Teddie called.

Shadow Yosuke guarded his body, laughing.

_Fuck you._

"Izanagi!" Tsuyoi called as he stood, smashing his cool Persona card. "SHOCK HIS ASS!"

" ** _FACE YOURSELF!_** " Izanagi yelled as he lunged forward and swiped his nagitana. Sparks flew. The attack connected.

" ** _Pain in the ASS!_** " Shadow Yosuke screamed.

Then Yosuke cried in agony.

Tsuyoi looked back, and Yosuke squirmed in Teddie's arms.

"Let go off me-!" Yosuke cried. "It burns goddammit!"

_Did I... did my attack hurt Yosuke too?_

**_Sadly, yes._** Izanagi answered.

Well, at least that answered one thing. That voice he heard was his persona.

_I can't attack Shadow Yosuke - I could kill Yosuke!_

Tsuyoi guarded his body with the golf club, panting.

 _"_ ** _THIS'LL CRUSH YOU!_** " Shadow Yosuke yelled, making another cyclone of air.

_...Which missed._

_"_ ** _Heh, is that it...? BØRĪŃG¡_** " Shadow Yosuke laughed.

Tsuyoi stood, as Izanagi floated beside him.

"Izanagi... cleave!" Tsuyoi requested, which made Izanagi lunge forward.

Tsuyoi ran over to Teddie and Yosuke, which was far enough from Shadow Yosuke's range.

Shadow Yosuke gargled in pain as Izanagi slashed his chest.

Yosuke screamed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sensei! Is Yosuke okay?"

"Let him go, Teddie."

Teddie let Yosuke go, which Yosuke stumbled awkwardly.

Even wearing his black school jacket, Tsuyoi could faintly see blood.

"Yosuke, are you going to be okay?"

Yosuke grabbed his chest. "I think."

" ** _PAY ATTENTION TO ME!_** " Shadow Yosuke whined loudly.

Tsuyoi knees buckled and slammed to the ground. He felt like there was a 90 lbs right on his back, probably because there was.

He could barely look over to Shadow Yosuke, but he noticed that Shadow Yosuke was pinning Izanagi down.

"Teddie...!" Tsuyoi weakly called. "Help...!"

Yosuke stood up weakly. "Hey..."

Izanagi dissipated into petals, which took away the weight in Tsuyoi's back.

"Hey-"

Tsuyoi lunged forward as Shadow Yosuke guarded, hitting semi-softly in the thigh.

"Ow-!" Yosuke gasped.

"Shoot, sorry." Tsuyoi called back towards him.

"Watch out sensei!" Teddie called, as one of Shadow Yosuke's fists came down towards.

Luckily, Tsuyoi dodged it.

" ** _Pain in the dick-!_** " Shadow Yosuke hissed as they slammed into the concrete floor. He readied his fists, shooting them towards Tsuyoi.

"Izanagi!" Tsuyoi called.

Izanagi slashed his nagitana, keeping the giant frog/shadow/repressed feelings at bay.

Shadow Yosuke stumbled backwards, hissing in pain as he knocked over bear bottles and cans.

" ** _I'll... I'łł füçkíńg kīłł ÿœu dämmīt!_** " Shadow Yosuke screamed.

"I-Izanagi!" Tsuyoi yelled, unsure in his own voice and actions. "Zio!"

The Persona shocked the giant shadow - making it hiss and cry in pain.

Fuck it.

"Zio!"

Shadow Yosuke cried again in extreme agony.

" _Zio!"_

Shadow Yosuke curled up, hiding its face.

" ** _Zio!_** " He and Izanagi yelled in unison.

" ** _Nø...!_** " The giant shadow toppled over, it's body contorting back into the much tinier form of Yosuke.

It hit the ground, which like wise made Yosuke fall.

Tsuyoi glanced over at Yosuke.

"I... I..." Yosuke mumbled, with Teddie standing next to him.

"Yosuke, are you okay?"

Yosuke grabbed his chest - where the slash was. Surprisingly, he wasn't to phased by the electric shocks. "Yeah... at least I think so."

Tsuyoi looked over at Shadow Yosuke, who was in much worse condition.

His skin was severely burned from the electrical shocks, and he was shivering in pain. His left eye was the stars his monstrous from had - except shattered. His right was the same - except bloodshot.

" ** _......._** " Shadow Yosuke didn't say a thing.

"You... You're not me." Yosuke mumbled as he walked towards it.

Shadow Yosuke snarled - like an inhuman beast.

"That thing came from you, Yosuke. You have to admit it, or it'll go berserk again..." Teddie explained.

Yosuke seemed reluctant to accept it.

"Yosuke-san... you have to be brave." Tsuyoi said encouragingly.

"Brave..." Yosuke repeated. "Dammit... it hurts to face yourself..." He mumbled out.

He reached towards Shadow Yosuke, holding his hand out.

"I knew he wasn't lying... but I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it." He said, and then pulled his shadow self into a hug.

"You're me... and I'm you." He said, finally accepting himself. "When you get down to it, all of this is me."

Yosuke let go of his shadow, which smiled, despite being in severe pain.

He glittered, and flashed in a blue light. What stood in his place was a tall but slender being, in a white jump suit and a scarf dropped around his neck. He looked like a stereotypical ninja, with ninja stars on his eyes and the tops of his hands.

" ** _The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest..._** " The being spoke in the same voice as Yosuke. " ** _I have faced my other self. I have obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships. The Magus and Gallant Ninja, Jiraiya!_** "

"This is my persona!?" Yosuke asked, before collapsing.

"When we heard senpai's voice..." Yosuke mumbled. "I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside. Haha... 'He was a real pain in the ass,' huh? What a way to find out. Geez, this is so embarrassing... If you weren't here, I don't know what woulda happened... Thanks, Tsuyoi."

"No need to thank me, Yosuke-san." Tsuyoi stated, helping Yosuke up.

Yosuke smiled, his knees shaking. "Hey, Teddie. Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?" Yosuke asked.

"I think so. The Shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk..." Teddie trailed off. "And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kills the host."

"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world..." Yosuke mumbled out.

"Yosuke's pretty worn out...This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here. I don't hear any more voices. I think we're done with this place. Let's go back." Teddie told Tsuyoi.


	8. The Magus (Rank 1)

4/16, SATURDAY, EARLY MORNING, RAINING

It was raining as Tsuyoi walked to school, feeling less sore because of his nights rest.

"Yo!" He heard Yosuke called.

Yosuke walked over, limping. "You saw what was on TV, right?"

"Of course."

"I couldn't tell who it was, but if someone's shown up on TV, we can't ignore it. Let's go check it out after school. Maybe Teddie can tell us something." Yosuke decided.

"Alright."

"If it turns out someone was thrown in again, there really might be a culprit behind all this." Yosuke pondered. "Even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims... if someone's using that world as a weapon, that's unforgivable." Yosuke said with vindication.

"We need to find the culprit...no matter what it takes! There's no way the police can do it... who'd believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them into the TV?"

"Let's bring an end to this." Tsuyoi agreed.

"Yeah... I agree." Yosuke paused. "You know, I tried sticking my head in the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked. I think I can do that now because I have the same power... Persona, wasn't it? Could be that we got this gift from someone specifically so we could solve the case. Then again, you managed to go inside the TV and get your Persona first..."

Yosuke smiled. "I feel like, as long as you're with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case." He blushed. "Well, let's do our best!"

Even with so much mystery swirling around, Yosuke is trying his best to cope with what has happen.

Tsuyoi felt a budding relationship, and he-

**_I am thou... Thou art I..._ **   
**_Thou hast established a new bond_ **

Thanks, Izanagi.

**_It brings thee closer to the truth,_ **

...?

**_Thou shalt be blessed pursing the truth with The Young Magus, Hanamura Yosuke._ **

Oh, okay.

Tsuyoi hoped this wouldn't happen every time he made a friend.

Considering his luck, he assumed Izanagi would.

Was his true self an asshole?

By the way -- what the hell even is a "Magus"?

**_The Magus, otherwise known as The Magician: first of the Major Arcana or trump cards in a tarot deck. In tarot readings, Magician signifies action, initiative, creativity, and the conscious mind._ **

Oh, thanks.

FLOODPLAIN -> YASOGAMI  
EARLY MORNING -> still early morning lol

The classroom was fairly empty, considering it was so early.

"By the way... Yosuke-san- how are your bruises?"

Yosuke shrugged. "The cut is fine, but the shirts I wore now are stained so I can't ever use them again." He laughed. "I had to throw them out under my dad's nose - he would've freaked out."

"Anything else?"

Yosuke sighed. "My uh, arm has a nasty burn on now." Yosuke answers. "It stung like hell when I took my clothes off, but I wrapped in some ace bandages - plus it feels a lot better."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No worries." Yosuke sighed. "What I'm realing worried about is Rohan and Tomoko seeing it..."

"Rohan and Tomoko?"

"Rohan is my older brother. Tomoko is my four year old sister." Yosuke leaned in forward. "By the way..." He paused, blushing. "I uh, I horked up in the shower last night."

" _Excuse me?_ " Tsuyoi asked in utter confusion.

Before Yosuke can explained, Chie entered the classroom in a frenzy.

"Um... Chie!"

"Um, about yesterday-- we're sorry we worried you." Tsuyoi apologized.

"Never mind that." Chie said, "Is Yukiko still not here?"

"Huh? Y-Yukiko-san? Uh... no? At least, I haven't seen her today." Yosuke answered awkwardly.

"I saw her after I left Junes yesterday."

"Oh man... What should I do? Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real? You know, all that about how people showing up on the Midnight Channel is related to that other world?"

"Oh, we were just talking about that earlier." Yosuke stated. "We're thinking of checking it out later--"

"The person on TV yesterday... I think it was Yukiko." Chie mumbles out. "That kimono looked like the one she wears at the inn, and she wore it during that interview a few days ago too. I got worried, so I emailed here last night, but she hasn't responded. I called her earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today. I-I..."

"Calm down. We get the picture. And you still haven't heard from her?" Yosuke said, trying to calm her.

"No..."

"When people go missing, they're thrown into the TV, entering that other world." Tsuyoi explained.

"What's that supposed to mean? Wait, are you saying..." Chie paused in horror. " _Yukiko was thrown in there_!?"

"We don't know yet for sure. We should check to see if she's safe first." Yosuke said, calming the brunette down.

"Give her another call." Tsuyoi stated.

Chie quickly pulled her phone out - mashing Yukiko's digits.

There was a minuet of silence.

"No good... her voicemail picked up."

Chie tried to call again.

"S-She's not answering..." She mumbled out.

"Are you serious? Then is Yukiko-san inside that place?" Tsuyoi asked Yosuke.

"S-Stop it! Something must've come up, like an errand or something..." Chie paused. "Oh, or she might be helping at the inn! She wouldn't be able to answer her cell if that's it!"

"Yeah, but would she skip school for that?"

"W-Well, I'll give the inn a call. Umm..." She paused to scroll through her phone. "I've got the number here somewhere..."

"C'mon, Yukiko...Pick up..." She said worriedly. "Oh, is this Yukiko!? Thank god, she's there!"

"Uh-huh..." Chie answered to Yukiko. "Uh-huh, I see..."

"Ah, uh. Nah, it was nothing, haha. I'll email you again later..." She sighed, hanging up. "She was over at the inn. She said they had a big group reservation and she had to help out." She explained to the boys.

"Yeah...Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year. She said she'll be at the inn tomorrow, too." She reminisced.

"Oh, that's good."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing! She was totally fine!" She then glared at Tsuyoi.  
"And you were all, ' _Is Yukiko-san inside that place?'."_ She mimicked, trying to sound bored. "Hmph."

Tsuyoi was somewhat insulted.

"S-Sorry...But there is a reason we thought that." Yosuke admitted.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Well...we thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world. I mean, it makes sense, right?" Yosuke explained. "People show up on TV because they're inside the TV. But Yukiko-san's still here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about."

"Alright, let's meet up at Junes after school."

YASOGAMI -> JUNES  
EARLY MORNING -> AFTER SCHOOL

"I fought an opposite of Yosuke." Tsuyoi blurted. "A lot 'Yosuke''s damage transferred to Yosuke."

Yosuke smirked sheepishly. "See? That's why I was limping."

"Yosuke and I also have a psychic ghost friends now." Tsuyoi stated again. "We have obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships." Tsuyoi quoted. "I don't know what I did to obtain mine, but I beat the hell out of Yosuke's repressed feelings."

Yosuke blushed.

"...His shadow certainly did a number on him. Yosuke almost started crying."

"O-Okay, I think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades." Yosuke squeaked.

"It wasn't annoying, Yosuke." Tsuyoi said, trying to make the Magus less embarrassed. "It was honestly kind of..."  _Cute? Endearing? Adorable? Why the hell am I pondering this?_ "...understandable."

"If I hadn't seen the place first hand..." Chie paused. "I'd never have believed a story like that."

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyways, we need to know what's going on inside..." Yosuke wondered.

"How? By talking to that Teddie guy?" Chie asked.

"Yeah. Too bad there's so many customers around..." Yosuke grumbled. "I forgot there's a sale in the electronics department today."

Yosuke perked his head up, like a lightbulb came on.

"I got it! C'mere a sec."

Tsuyoi leaned in.

"Try sticking your hand in and calling him over." Yosuke stated. "I bet that bear's wandering around the entrance anyway." Yosuke added.

"Hey Chie, stand over here. Make a wall with me." Yosuke stated standing beside Tsuyoi.

"A wall?" Chie repeated.

Tsuyoi plunged his hand into the TV - it felt like jello.

Weird.

Then, there was a sharp surge of pain on his hand.

He hastily pulled it out, and there was a red ring ( _bite mark?)_ on his fingers.

"JESUS!" Tsuyoi squawked.

"Wh-what's wrong!?" Yosuke asked worriedly.

"Shhh! Not so loud, you idiot!" Chie scolded. "D-Dude, is that a bite mark!? Are you okay!?"

"I feel like I'm going to cry..." Tsuyoi joked. Of course, with his blank face, he sounded serious. "...I'm fine." He reassured.

He wasn't lying,  _it did hurt_.

"That's good..." Yosuke said, looking at Tsuyoi. "Sheesh, that bear must've done it."

"Hey, you! We know you're in there!" Chie squeaked at the TV.

"Ooh, ooh, is this a game?" Teddie's voice echoed.

"No, it's not a game! Can you sense anyone inside there right now?" Yosuke scolded.

"Who's "anyone"? I'm a lonely little bear like always." Teddie answered. "This land feels so bear-ren..." Teddie joked.

"Shut it!" Chie snapped.

"So there's no one inside? You're sure?" Yosuke asked.

"I-I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!"

"...I'm gonna go warn Yukiko anyway." Chie mumbled. "Since she'll be busy this weekend helping out at the inn, I doubt she'd go anywhere alone, but still..."

"Yeah...you'll walk with her to school on Monday, right?" Tsuyoi stated.

"Sure, I'll go pick her up at her house." Chie promised.

"Maybe we'll find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel. Cross your fingers that this is all a misunderstanding..." Yosuke paused. "What's your cell number? I'll call you when I watch it tonight."

"Sure." Tsuyoi stated. "My phones pretty old, so fair warning."

The two boys swapped numbers - surprisingly, Yosuke's phone was fine despite him being beaten yesterday.

 _"You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone!"..._ Tsuyoi knew that Yosuke dealt with an emotional beating, too...

"Alright, don't forget to watch tonight."

Was it really Yukiko who appeared last night?

**_You need to watch the Midnight Channel again tonight..._ **

TSUYOI, YOSUKE, & CHIE @ JUNES AFTER SCHOOL -> DOJIMA AND ADACHI @ THE SHOPPING DISTRICT, EVENING

Adachi sighed deeply. "Looks like we've found all that we're gonna find here." Adachi groaned. "And we've still got nothing that points directly to a suspect..."

"We don't even know if this is a homicide." Dojima groaned, face palming.

"Well, what else could it be? There's no way a body could end up like that by accident!"

"...I know. We haven't found the cause of death for the first vic, and now we've got a second one just like it. If this is a murder case, there's no doubt we're dealing with a single perp. But if that's true...what the hell is going on?" Dojima rambled.

"You know, I thought at first this all spun out of that love triangle."

"No. That singer -- Misuzu Hiiragi -- has a solid alibi. She was performing overseas, and her phone records prove it. And remember, the only reason the scandal went public was because Hiiragi herself broke it to the media. No one would put themselves under suspicion that way if they had murder on their mind."

"Got a point there..." Adachi mumbled.

"Same with Taro Namatame, her husband. No matter how much we shake him down, nothing links him to the murders. He's been working in the city for the past six months. Seems he was here recently because of the scandal, but he was swamped with work back home at the time of the incident. There are eyewitnesses and other evidence placing him at his office the night that Mayumi Yamano died. And we can't find anything that shows Yamano making contact with Namatame before or after her disappearance..." Dojima explained in a long winded way.

"You hear Namatame's career has also been killed stone dead? He's been fired from his position as secretary. He's practically as much of a victim as the Yamano girl." Adachi gossiped.

"Yeah, I agree. Then we have the second case, regarding Saki Konishi. She's the one who discovered Yamano's corpse...But I don't buy the killer shutting her up as a possible motive. She was killed well after she reported the body, and the culprit didn't hide her. It's like they were meant to be found. The only other connection is that she attended the same school as the daughter of the inn where Yamano was holed up. But that hardly points to a motive. Coincidences like that are common in a town as small as ours." Dojima rambled.

Adachi scratched his head. "Yeah...I heard about that angle on the news, too."

"What!? Is the story about the inn out already?" Dojima squawked.

"Okay, I got it! How's this? Maybe there was something about the corpse that only Saki Konishi knew! And our perp killed her to keep whatever it was from leaking out!"

"...Either way, all we can do now is keep investigating anyone involved with the victims. Our perp..." Dojima paused for added effect for the reveal of a lifetime. " **It has to be someone in Inaba.** "

"Ooh, is your detective's intuition at work?" Adachi stated sarcastically.

SHOPPING DISTRICT -> DOJIMA HOUSEHOLD, 12:00

Tsuyoi looked at the CRTV intently, holding his phone.

The TV buzzed to life. And the worse happened.

Yukiko Amagi. In a gaudy princess outfit. In front of a stereotypical European castle.

"Good evening!!" Yukiko squealed, her voice sounding...  _wrong._ Tsuyoi couldn't tell  **why** , it just did.

"Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise--I'm gonna go score myself a hot stud!" She said excitedly. "Welcome to 'Not a Dream, Not a Hoax' -- Princess Yukiko's hunt for her Prince Charming!" 'Yukiko' said with glee.

"And I came prepared: I've got my lacy unmentionables on, stacked from top to bottom!" She squeezed her arms together, making her, uh, chest larger than it was. "I'm out to catch a whole harem, and the best of the lot is gonna be all mine!"

She paused to twirl around.

"Well -- here I goooo!" She said cutely, running towards the castle behind her.

That was definitely Yukiko on the Midnight Channel.

" _Signs of love overshadowed by dreams. Baby, don't worry coz you ain't alone. Only time running days without nights. Tears pass through_." Tsuyoi's phone rang, Yosuke was calling him.

He picked up.

" _H-hey, did you see that!?"_  Yosuke asked in a rush.

"Yes."

" _That was Yukiko-san for sure! It looked like her -- I mean, she even said her name! But didn't the stuff she was saying sound weird!?_ " Yosuke said in a whirlwind of fear. " _And she looked like she was on some low-budget TV show... was it like this before, too? What's going on!?_ "

"Calm down, Yosuke-san. Try to contact Chie." Tsuyoi comforted.

" _Y-You're right! Let's get her to contact Yukiko-san! Tomorrow's Sunday, so let's meet up at Junes first thing in the morning!_ "

_I promised to meet up with Yosuke tomorrow..._

**_Go to bed early tonight._** Izanagi echoed in his mind.

SATURDAY 4/16 -> SUNDAY 4/17

\- Social Links -

 **Tsuyoi Birodo (The Fool)** \- A seventeen year old boy from Tatsumi Port City. Is living in Yasoinaba because of his mother's work. Is  **The Fool**  arcana and wields the Persona  _Izanagi._ **Izanagi -** Tsuyoi's persona and of The Fool arcana. The elder god and creator of Japan and his name means "He Who Invites".

 **Yosuke Hanamura (The Magus)**  - A sixteen year old in the same class as Tsuyoi. Works at the local Junes. Is  **The Magus** arcana and wields the persona  _Jiraiya._ **Jiraiya -** Yosuke's persona and of  **The Magus** arcana. A fabled Ninja who can turn himself into a frog.  
⬆️Rank up!!⬆️  
>You and Yosuke want to solve the murders.

 **Chie Satonaka**  - A seventeen year old girl in Tsuyoi's class. Loves to practice Kun Fu.  
 **Yukiko Amagi**  - A seventeen year old girl in Tsuyoi's class. Is the future owner of the Amagi Inn.  
 **Teddie Kuma** \- A strange bear from the TV World.  
 **Ryotaro Dojima**  - Tsuyoi's uncle and police detective.  
 **Nanako Dojima**  - Tsuyoi's seven year old cousin.  
 **Igor** \- A man helping Tsuyoi's destiny and runs the "Velvet Room".  
 **Margaret**  - Igor's assistant.

NEXT TIME ON PERSONA 4: THE WRITTEN

Next chapter, chapter ten -  **Why is it Illegal to Have A Sword?** Part one of  ** _LET'S SAVE CHIE AND YUKIKO, THE TWIN DRAGONS!_**

"HEY EVERY BODY!! I LOVE SWORDS!!"

>Next time on Persona 4: The Written - Yosuke-san and I go to prison.


	9. Chapter 9

4/17 - DOJIMA RESIDENCE, EARLY MORNING, SUNNY.

Tsuyoi got dressed a black greaser jacket (hey,  _it's warm and Inaba is chilly_ ), a pale gray dress shirt and black skinny jeans and to top it all of, wore black sneakers. His knife was in his jacket pocket.

Walking downstairs, Nanako was at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning." She stayed cutely.

"Good morning to you too." Tsuyoi looked around. "Where's your father?"

"Daddy left already. He said he's gonna be late.

If Tsuyoi left, Nanako woulf be left all alone to look after the house... on the other hand, he had important business with Yosuke today.

"Are you going somewhere? I'll be fine by myself."

"I'm hanging out with a friend from school."

Nanako nodded, and turning on the TV.

" ** _\--so, the weather this weekend will be perfect for going out._** " The weather forecaster announced. " ** _As for next weeks forecast..._** "

"Oh, the sun's gonna come out. I should do some laundry." Nanako stated quietly, planning her day out. "Uh... weren't you going somewhere?"

Tsuyoi decided to go out.

DOJIMA RESIDENCE, EARLY MORNING -> JUNES, DAYTIME

Tsuyoi waited patiently for Yosuke, sitting in a Junes foodcourt table.

He noticed Yosuke walk up, wearing a white winter jacket, an orange shirt, olive pants, and brown Uggs™. He held something behind his back.

**a/n: no this isn't a sponsorship with Uggs it's just Yosuke's winter boots look like Uggs. Dont @ me.**

"I found some stuff we can use in the closet at home." Yosuke explain. He then did something honest to God an NEET would do.

A katana in one hand, a hunting Nata in the other.

"Take a look at these!"

Tsuyoi pulled his knife out. "That makes two of us."

"Yeah, but that's a practice knife right?" Yosuke shook his head. "Anyways, we've got our Personas, but a golf club's not that reliable of a weapon... so, which one strikes your fancy?"

"The katana." Tsuyoi stated. "I'm well adverse to baseball... my uncle, Iori-chan learned how to use a katana because of baseball." He explained.

"Uh-huh." Yosuke mumbled, confused. "Ahh, but you've got discerning taste. This is a Junes exclusive. The blade's fake, though... as for me...wait, maybe both would be good, too."

He posed 'dramatically' (like that action Anime his sister watched - what was it? Johnny's Wacky Quest? Joey's Mythical Journey?). "K-kinda like this?" Yosuke stuttered.

He posed once more.

"Or like this?"

And again.

"What about  _this_?"

Tsuyoi glanced around, hoping not many people were around.

There was a cop.

"Two suspicious young males found, both armed with weapons." The cop spoke into his walkie talkie. "Requesting immediate backup."

"We're screwed." Tsuyoi mumbled shoving his now closed knife into his jacket.

"Huh...? Ohhhh crap, I mean..." Yosuke said, hiding the dangerous weapons behind his slender body.

"No! No no no no, this isn't what it looks like. We didn't steal it!" Yosuke squeaked. "Uh, I guess that's not what matters... A-Anyways, we're not doing anything bad! We're just two ordinary kids who like weapons and... Ugh, that doesn't sound right either."

"Ahaha..." Tsuyoi laughed awkwardly.

"Put the weapons down now! We'll listen to your story at the station. Hands where I can see them, too! I said now!"

Yosuke put his hands,  _still armed with the Katana and Nata,_ and stumbled over his words. "B-but... this isn't..."

"Are you resisting an officer of the law!? Y-You're under arrest!"

JUNES -> POLICE STATION

"This is embarrassing..." Yosuke mumbled. "Now my dad has more reason to judge me."

"Chin up, at least this your first time in the station, Yosuke-san." Tsuyoi comforted.

Yosuke blankly stared at him.

Existing the room they were held in (after being asked "Why do you have a  _sword_ "), they bumped into a disappointed Dojima.

"...You didn't seem like the type to pull a stupid stunt like this." Dojima scolded. "You know what's been going on around town. We got men stationed everywhere. For god's sake... you're lucky I was around, or this would have ended up on your permanent record."

"We're sorry..." Yosuke apologized.

 ** _Your weapons have been confiscated._** Izanagi stated the obvious.

An officer walked by, talking to a coworker.

"Wait, so the one that disappeared was the  _Amagi girl_?"

"Seems like it... but she's just a high schooler, you know." The other officer stated. "Could be that she decide to run away from school."

"Hey, did he say Amagi? Then...She really is--" Yosuke stuttered in fear.

"Hm?" Dojima hummed. "Who's what now?"

"Oh, nothing." Tsuyoi said, covering up. What Yosuke said. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm sure you've seen on the news that there's an investigation in progress. We're sensitive about certain things." Dojima paused, and shakes his head. "You're free to go. But this better not happen again."

Tsuyoi and Yosuke walked down the hallway, Yosuke caramel eyes thinking.

They bumped into Adachi - Dojima's assistant - holding coffee. "Whoa... pardon." Adachi peeked his head, glancing (or was it a glare?) At Tsuyoi. "Huh? Aren't you the kid staying at Dojima-san's place?

"Yes." Tsuyoi answered. "You are... Adachi-san, correct."

"Haha, yeah. It's  **Tohru Adachi.** " He corrected kinda. "Oh! Uh, can we ask you something? It's about Yukiko-san... I mean, Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn. Did something happen to her?"

"...Not that I know of. All I know was that she was  **stressed**." Tsuyoi answered.

"Huh? Oh, umm...Am I allowed to say? Well, if you're friends with Ms. Amagi... keep this between us, okay? We got a call from Ms. Amagi's parents yesterday evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere." Adachi explained. "Since it was the weekend, the workers at the inn were extremely busy, and no one saw Ms. Amagi around that time."

Yosuke looked at Tsuyoi.

"Oh, but that doesn't necessarily mean this is a case just yet! But, people've been turning up dead on foggy days, so we're really sensitive to stuff like this." Adachi squawked. "By the way, did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through some hard times?"

"Uh...? Hard times?" Yosuke stuttered.

"Well, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the first murder." Adachi explained. "Seems Ms. Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it caused the manager to collapse. And with Ms. Amagi being the manager's daughter...She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, y'know. By the way, did Ms. Amagi ever hint that she might be leaving the house?"

"Uhh... no." Yosuke answered.

"'Cause if not, there's been some theories floating around that she's laying low for some reason or another..." Adachi mumbled. "Crap, I think I've gone too far. You didn't hear that, okay?" He requested.

"Adachi, what the hell are you chatting with civvies for!? And where's my coffee!?" Dojima barked.

"S-Sorry! I got it right here! Psst! Forget I said anything! Please!" Adachi whined as he ran off.

COOL HALLWAY #1 -> ENTRANCE

"Hey... does that police detective think that Yukiko-san--" Yosuke asked before being cut off by a certain girl in green.

"There you are!" Chie squeaked angrily. "Sheesh, what're you guys doing!? I've been looking everywhere!"

"Uh, well there was a misunderstanding over at Junes."

"Yosuke brought a sword."

Yosuke blushed in embarrassment. "Anyways, something's up with Yukiko-san!"

"Huh? You know already!?" Chie asked. "I kept calling her cell, but she didn't pick up... so I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear!"

"I guess we've got no choice but to go now." Yosuke admitted. "But that aside, the cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Yukiko-san's hiding to "lay low"..." Yosuke paused. "Apparently Yukiko-san's mom collapsed because that announcer lady bitched her out. They think that gives her a motive, and the fact that the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious..." He explained.

"What!? They think Yukiko did it!? What the hell is wrong with them!?" Chie snapped.

Dude, don't snap at me! Yukiko's the victim here, dammit, not the suspect...

**_They both seem agitated._ **

"Look, we need to save her." Tsuyoi stated calmly.

"R-Right! That's the important thing!" Chie agreed.

"With the police totally on the wrong track, we've gotta handle it ourselves." Yosuke added.

"I'm going too!" Chie stated aggressively. "And that's final! I'm going to save Yukiko no matter what!"

"Are you gonna be all right?" Yosuke asked. "But man... they just confiscated our weapons. We can't go in empty-handed."

"Weapons? I know just the place! C'mon, follow me!"

POLICE STATION -> DAIDARA'S METALWORKS

Daidara's metalworks was steamy, and was decorated with weapons (swords, knives and a spiked bat).

"Here we are!" Chie celebrated.

"Wh-What kinda shop is this...?" Yosuke stuttered.

"A metalworks, I guess? They sell all sorts of metal and other crap, like katanas and stuff."

"Doesn't that seem weird to you!? Why would you know about a place like this anyway? Oh, I get it. You watched one too many kung-fu movies, and..." Yosuke joked.

"It's not that at all! I overheard some guys in our class talk about it. They said this place sells weapons and armor."

Chie walked over to a chainmail shirt (bra?), which was  _very_  stylish. "Here, this one looks good." She said, picking it up. "But it might be too heavy..."

"I dunno, Chie... I still think it's too dangerous. I know how you feel, but--" Yosuke mumbled.

"You don't!" The brunette snapped. "You don't know shit about how I feel. Yukiko might die from this, for crying out loud!"

"Listen..." Yosuke said calmly. "I'm not kidding around. You don't know what it's like in there! If you're not gonna listen to our warnings, we're leaving you here!"

"If you insist on coming, just make sure you have something to protect yourself." Tsuyoi added.

"Alright..."

"But man, what should we get?" Yosuke pondered.

"I got my stuff all picked out! How about you guys?" Chie stated, holding a lightweight top.

"You know, if we wear this stuff around town, we'll just get picked up again." Yosuke stated. "But it's not like we can waltz into Junes with a sack full of gear and expect no one to notice, either..." Yosuke stated.

"I'll get into sports club." Tsuyoi stated. "I don't think anyone would think twice about teen with a workout bag."

"Okay..." Yosuke mumbled. "Let's try that."

"Alright, let's split up and get ready. The store'll be crowded until the afternoon sale ends, and if we walk around together, the cops might get suspicious."

"Then I'll see you guys at the Junes food court!" Chie saluted, paying for her shirt.

DAIDARA M. -> SHOPPING DISTRICT

Tsuyoi bought a spiked bat. He thought it was a good idea, honest to god.

Walking out, he heard a sudden sharp noise.

...!

A blue door. An elegant, barely visible, blue door.

"The Velvet Room...?" Tsuyoi whisper out.

No one seemed to notice it's existence.

Tsuyoi walked towards it.

SHOPPING DUSTRICT -> VELVET ROOM.

"We've been expecting you."Igor greeted, Margaret smiling.

Another resident was there - a small, black haired girl wearing a blue news cap and carrying a blue bag. She wore a white dress shirt and a black tie, a red skirt and black thigh highs. No shoes. She sat next to Margaret.

"The catastrophe that is headed your way..." Igor explained. "It has already taken human lives in its approach towards you. But you have nothing to fear. You already have the power to fight against it. It seems that the time for you to use your Persona has come..." Igor chuckled.

"Your Persona ability is that of the wild card. If you strengthen your bonds properly, their power will help you overcome any ordeal. Our role is to facilitate that." Margaret explained warmly. "The tome you see in my hand is  **The Compendium.**  Think of it like an extensive file on you, your life. You can also see progress on social links."

The girl grimaced, glaring at Tsuyoi.

"Oh, and one more thing... I would like to introduce a new resident of the Velvet Room, who will be helping you on your journey." Margaret introduced.

"......."

"Marie?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I can hear. Nice to meet you." Marie groaned.

"You seem familiar. Have you been to Tatsumi Port City?" Tsuyoi told her.

"...Dunno." Marie shrugged. " _Does it matter?_ " She snapped.

"Excuse her. This is Marie. Her soul is still very young and--" Margaret said sweetly

"Shut up! Don't tell him any more about me than you need to." Marie snapped rudely.

"...As you can see. She may be brusque at times, but please understand that she is only an apprentice and forgive her for her impoliteness." Margaret excused her.

Got it.

"I am sure she will help you form a bond between yourself and the 'outside world.' Marie will contact you at a later date."

"...What does she do exactly?"

"She can upgrade Persona abilities."

Igor chuckled. "Do you recall my words to you before? 'The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost.' I meant precisely what I said. Defeat in battle is not the only way your journey may come to an end... please do not forget this. When next we meet, you will come here of your own will." Igor paused, and gave a chuckle. "I look forward to it. Until then... farewell."

\- Social Links -

 **Tsuyoi Birodo (The Fool)** \- A seventeen year old boy from Tatsumi Port City. Is living in Yasoinaba because of his mother's work. Is  **The Fool**  arcana and wields the Persona  _Izanagi._ **Izanagi -** Tsuyoi's persona and of The Fool arcana. The elder god and creator of Japan and his name means "He Who Invites".

 **Yosuke Hanamura (The Magus)**  - A sixteen year old in the same class as Tsuyoi. Works at the local Junes. Is  **The Magus** arcana and wields the persona  _Jiraiya._ **Jiraiya -** Yosuke's persona and of  **The Magus** arcana. A fabled Ninja who can turn himself into a frog.  
Rank 1:  
>You and Yosuke want to solve the murders.

 **Chie Satonaka**  - A seventeen year old girl in Tsuyoi's class. Loves to practice Kun Fu.  
 **Yukiko Amagi**  - A seventeen year old girl in Tsuyoi's class. Is the future owner of the Amagi Inn. Is stranded in the distorted TV World.  
 **Teddie Kuma** \- A strange bear from the TV World. Name means "Teddie Bear".  
 **Ryotaro Dojima**  - Tsuyoi's uncle and police detective.   
 **Tohru Adachi** \- A young Inaba-PD detective. He's buddy in Tsuyoi's uncle Dojima.  
 **Nanako Dojima**  - Tsuyoi's seven year old cousin.  
 **Igor** \- A man helping Tsuyoi's destiny and runs the "Velvet Room".  
 **Margaret**  - Igor's assistant. Seems to harbor a motherly love towards Tsuyoi.  
 **Marie** \- Igor's other assistant. She has amnesia but seems to vaguely know Tsuyoi.

NEXT TIME ON PERSONA 4: THE WRITTEN

Next chapter, CHAPTER ELEVEN!  **Of Wrenches and Baseball Bats** Part two of  ** _Let's Help Chie & Yukiko, The Twin Dragons!_**

"I'm using a baseball bat as a weapon."

"What is this partner, an  _OFF_ reference?"

>next time on persona 4: the written, it's two boys one castle.


	10. Of Wrenches and Baseball Bats

Tsuyoi brought his bag o' stuff (filled with, so far,  **The Velvet Key,** the spiked bat he bought, and his glasses) to the Junes table, walking to Yosuke and Chie.

"The sale should end soon, so that'll get rid of some of the people wandering around here." Yosuke stated. "Alright... let's get going." Yosuke stated, picking up two wrenches. "I took these from my dad, couldn't afford any of the at Daidara."

Tsuyoi glanced at the brunette girl. "Chie, it's not too late to--"

"I'm going!" She snapped.

"Fine," Tsuyoi frowned, "but don't push yourself, got it!?" He equally snapped back.

Junes ->


	11. Cherry Bomb (Cha)Riot Girl

4/17 - SUNDAY, SUNNY WEATHER   



	12. Breaking the Barricade

4/18 - SCHOOL, EARLY MORNING ON A SUNNY

Tsuyoi watches Yosuke strench, his jacket tide around his waist. Tsuyoi noted it was warmer than usual.

Tsuyoi notes Yosuke had scars that were somewhat visible through the white fabric.  _Dammit_ , Tsuyoi thought.  _He surely has gotten more punishment than me._

"I wonder how Chie's doing." Yosuke asked. "Too much stuff happened yesterday." He pauses to give a sigh. "I hope she's back to her usual self..."

Tsuyoi smiled. "She probably is better. She..." He sighed. "She got a lot of stuff of her chest."

Speaking of Chie, she was entering the classroom.

"Oh, mornin'." She said in a sunny tone.

"Did you sleep well?" Tsuyoi asked.

"Yep. I was out cold until this morning." Chie answered. "...Um..." She looked towards her feet.

"Thanks for everything yesterday. It's kinda embarrassing, ya know? You two were right there to see my hidden feelings and all..." She said in gratitude.

"Don't sweat it." Yosuke accepted.

Tsuyoi smiled. "We all have a side like that."

"The same thing happened to Yosuke, right? Sooo..." Chie smirked. "What was  _that_  like?"

Yosuke's happy expression turned to one of nervousness. "Huh? Uhhh, how should I put this..." He blushes, grasping his scarred and wounded arm.

He looked at Tsuyoi. "Oh, I nearly forgot! None of that happened when yours awakened, huh?" He hummed. "Could that be because you've got nothing to hide?"

"That's true..." Tsuyoi hummed. He didn't have anything to hide. Sure, there was things he didn't like, but did he ignore or deny them? Nah.

"Oh? So nothing happened for you? I gotta agree that you seem like a pretty open guy. There's a funny air about you..." Chie blushes. "I dunno, I guess that's what draws people to you, or something like that."

Tsuyoi tilted his head. "Was that a compliment?"

"Haha, yep, it's a compliment." Chie sparkles.

"Uh, if you say so..." Yosuke mumbles awkwardly.

"Anyways, what's most important right now is to rescue Yukiko." Chie reminds the boys. "I'm dead set on coming. Remember --  _you promised_."

...And then the morning bell rang.

Yosuke went to the restroom, as Chie nervously glanced at Tsuyoi.

"Hey, um..." Chie blushed. "Thanks for saving me..." She smiled. "Yosuke's cool and all, but there really is something different about you. I feel like you won't let me down..."

Tsuyoi smiled.

Tsuyoi sensed Chie's gratitude towards him and...

**_THOU ART I... AND I AM THOU_ **   
**_THOU HAST ESTABLISHED A NEW BOND_ **   
**_IT BRINGS US BOTH CLOSER TO PHILIA (OR EROS)_ **   
**_THOU HAS BEEN BLESSED TO PURSUE THE TRUTH WITH THE CHARRUS_ **

_To think... I don't have her number yet._  "Chie-san," He speaks softly. "Can I have your number?" He says, pulling his phone out.

Chie blushed a deep red. "Wha...?" She shook her head. "Oh, right, you'll need this from now on, huh? Okay, then."

 _Why was she blushing? Girls are weird._ "Feel free to call whenever..."

Tsuyoi and Chie swapped numbers — Chie's Phone was around the same age as Tsuyoi's — a flip phone.

"We have to be careful of the fog that sets in after the rain, right?" Chie smiled. "Let's save her before that happens!"

_After the rain continues for a while, it may become foggy. We must train ourselves as much as possible until then..._

EARLY MORNING -> AFTERNOON

"Helloooo and good afternooooon, all!" The P.E. Teacher smiled brightly, his broad shoulder and body reminding Tsuyoi of a banchō. "My name is Mr. Kondo, your P.E. teacher! But since no one at this school teaches English, I'll be doubling up my roles!"

Huh.

"Don't be so disappointed. In fact, I've spent some time overseas! One week of vacation time, to be exact! But that's more than enough to teach a class! Hahaha!" Mr. Kondo gives a deep laugh. "We'll start with the basics of the basics: the English alphabet! It starts with the letter A, then B, then C, and then..."

He continues, "23 more! Maybe that was a little too basic? Hahaha! All right! I'll give you an alphabet-related pop quiz, then! Let's see..."

"Birodo!"

Tsuyoi stood up confidantly, despite worrying over Yukiko.

"The word alphabet comes from the word 'alpha' and what other one?" Mr. Kondo asked.

Tsuyoi shrugged. His mother was a history teacher, she talked his ear off about roots of words and such. "Beta." He answers.

"Good! That's correct!" Mr. Kondo congratulates. "It comes from the first two letters of the Greek alphabet, alpha and beta!"

"By the way, any set of western European characters in a specific order is called an alphabet." The sensei added. "In Japan, when we say 'alphabet' we're talking about the English alphabet, but it doesn't always mean the English one!"

Tsuyoi sat down, he glanced at Chie — who was smiling.

" _Good job, Tsuyoi!_ "

Tsuyoi smiled.

AFTERNOON -> AFTER SCHOOL

Tsuyoi walked towards Yosuke the bulletin board outside the class.

"Yo, Tsuyoi!" Yosuke said happily. "Wanna head over to Teddie's?"

Tsuyoi nodded. "Let's get Chie."

Yosuke smiled. "Of course, we promised her."

SCHOOL -> JUNES

"We need to buy supplies first." Tsuyoi said firmly, Chie and Yosuke standing by him.

"Like... what?" Chie asked. "First aid kits? Food?"

"Duh, what else would we need?" Yosuke mumbled sarcastically.

Tsuyoi placed a finger on lips. "Maybe energy drinks? We're going to be in there for a long time, so it's a smart idea."

"Energy drinks?" Yosuke repeated, obviously thinking. "Uh, I don't think Junes sells that many — but we have some TaP, Mud Ball, and GangStar in the back room."

"Really?" Chie chirped. "You'd think a store like Junes would have more variety..."

Yosuke groaned.

"...I was thinking of coffee and tea, but alright." Tsuyoi admitted. "Come to think of it, I've never had the type of energy drink you're thinking of."

"Is it because of strict parents?" Chie asked.

Tsuyoi shook his head. "No. My mom's just never had enough money to buy it."

Yosuke raised an eyebrow. "What about your dad?"

Tsuyoi sighed. Oh geez. This question. A question that makes him feel so uncomfortable it's unreal.

"My dad isn't in my life a lot." Tsuyoi answered frankly.

Silence befell the trio.

"Oh- Oh my god. I'm sorry- I didn't know." Chie stutters.

Tsuyoi shrugged. "It's fine, he left before I was even born." He ignored the hatred he had for his father, that's he's had for seventeen years. "It's not like you could've known anyways."

_I didn't introduce myself as 'Tsuyoi Birodo, I'm seventeen years old and my dad is a bastard who left my mom'._

Yosuke looked down. "Jeez, that's rough."

Tsuyoi sighs. "Anyways, we need to shop."

JUNES -> THE FOOD COURT

Tsuboi has spent ¥20,000 on a first aid kit, peaches (yes, peaches.  _They're healthy ok?_ ), and three cans of GangStar (curtesy of Yosuke).

Thankfully, the food court was empty. Meaning no one was questioning three teenagers with a sports- and grocery-bags.

"Okay, everyone is here!" Chie said happily.

"Saki-senpai, and now Yukiko-san. I never thought we'd get involved in a case like this..." Yosuke mumbled under his breath.

"Don't talk like Yukiko's already dead!"

"I know, I know. Calm down." Yosuke soothed. "Unfortunately, there's a time limit -- we have to save Yukiko-san before the fog sets in."

Tsudoi glanced at Chie, then Yosuke. "Does anyone know what the forecast was?"

"I think the weekly forecast was..." Chie wondered. "Sunny on Tuesday, Friday, Sunday, and it's going to rain on Thursday."

"Hey, you're sure, right?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah. There's no way I made a mistake. I double-checked!"

Tsudoi stood, emptying the contents of the grocery bag into the duffel bag. "Alright, I thinks it's time for us to go and save Yukiko-san!"

FOOD COURT ->


	13. China Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, the title is referencing the David Bowie song of the same name. The song personally makes me think of Yukiko, but it has a very unfortunate name. Happy reading!

Tsuyoi watched Chie forcefully pushed the castle door open, the group ready for a fight.

There was Yukiko. Well,  _Yukikos._  The one in the gaudy princess dress, a lewd smile and golden eyes.

The other in a pale pink kimono, looking demure.

The shadow Yukiko sat threateningly on a gold throne, whilst the real Yukiko was trying to adjust herself on a column.

"Yukiko!" Chie cried, running towards her.

"I knew it..." Yosuke blurted. "There's two of her!"

" ** _Oh? Oooh, what's this?_** " The golden eye Yukiko purred, standing up. " ** _Three princes are here to see me!? My my! Are you the surprise guests who came in late? Awwwww_**..." She looked at the group lewdly - specifically Tsuyoi, Chile and Yosuke.

Chie gritted her teeth. Yosuke blushed. And Tsuyoi? Well, he didn't feel anything other than ' _I have to save Yukiko from a grizzly death_ '.

She laughed. " ** _I wish I'd gotten a better look at you! My, it's getting crowded here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else...?"_** She paused, crossing her arms to uh, exaggerate her chest. " ** _A land far, far away, where no one knows me. If you're my Prince, you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon..._** " She pauses.

" ** _Pretty please?_** " It sounds erotic. But it does nothing for Tsuyoi.

Teddie laughed. "Oooh, is this 'scoring a hot stud'...?"

"Three princes?" Chie repeats. "Wait, does that include me, too?"

"Duh! The third one's gotta be me!" Teddie corrects.

Yosuke sighs. "I seriously doubt that."

" ** _Chie..._** " The shadow pauses to give a chuckle. " ** _Yes, she's my prince..._** "

" ** _She always leads the way..._** _"_ She reminisces. " ** _Chie's a strong Prince..._** " She pauses.

" ** _Or at least, she WAS._** " She snaps.

"Was?" Chie repeats looking crushed.

" ** _When it comes down to it, Chie is just not good enough!_** " The shadow snaps. " ** _She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!_** " The fake Yukiko rants, her golden eyes looking furious.

"Yukiko..." Chie says, looking at the silent ravenette.

The air grows tense.

The true Yukiko winces, looking pained. "S-stop..."

The shadow grasps the column near her. " ** _Historic inn? Manager training!? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here!_** " She slams her foot —Tsuyoi notes it's a crimson heel. " ** _Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it! Tø hëłł wïth ït æłł!_** "

Yukiko furiously shakes her head.  "That's not true..."

The shadow falls to the ground. " ** _I just want to go somewhere far away..._** " She fake cries, trying to look pathetic and weak. " ** _Anywhere but here..._** " She glares at the trio of humans.

" ** _Someone, please take me away..._** " Her voice grows more and more distorted. " ** _I can't leave here on my own..._** "

" ** _Į'm çømpłętęłÿ üšłēšš..._** "

"Stop..." Yukiko moans in pain. "Please stop..."

She rises, walking towards Yukiko — who was limping towards the group. " ** _I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave..._** " She claps. " ** _So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my Prince will come!_** "

 ** _"I don't care where we go! Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historical tradition? Pride of the town?_** " She glares darkly at Yukiko. " ** _What a bunch of bullshit!_** "

Yukiko tries to stand up. "How dare you...?"

" ** _That's how I really feel. Isn't that right..."_**  She pauses and tilting her head, her black hair falling and curving on her breasts.  ** _"Me!?_** "

"N-no..." Yukiko stutters, looking weak.

"Stop!" Yosuke tries to stop her from saying the phrase. "Don't say it!"

" ** _No_**!" She snaps, ignoring Yosuke. " ** _You're not me!"_**

Shadow Yukiko laughs. Her body being overwhelmed by purple haze.

" ** _This feels wonderful! It's building more and more — if this keeps up I'll  — I'll!_** " She moans, before the haze completely covers her — the snap of bones and the tearing of skin is heard.

It feels  _wrong._

She starts gaining... animalistic characteristics. Feathers, scales,  _she starts making moans of pleasure as her body distorts._

And then it's done. The haze leaves the shadow.

She's... smaller than Yosuke's and Chie's. She's the size of elephant.

And she's basically a bird. Red feathers, wings, bird like feet. But her face and hair are the same.

_And it's wrong._

The chandelier falls down - well, the chandelier Tsuyoi just noticed - and the other Yukiko hides herself in it.

Like... a caged bird. Because Yukiko feels caged.

 ** _It's symbolic, shut up._** Izanagi snaps in his mind.

_I wasn't like I was saying it wasn't symbolic!_

Yukiko yells in agony as she collapses to the ground, and Tsuyoi is just barely able to catch her.

"Teddie!" Tsuyoi snaps, Teddie waddles towards him. "Stay on the sidelines and protect Yukiko!"

"Okay, Sensei!" Teddie answers, trying to carry Yukiko.

Keyword: trying.

"Yukiko!" Chie cries.

"We have to stop it!" Teddie informs. "This girl's in danger!"

"We know!" Yosuke snaps, readying his wrenches.

"It's all right, Yukiko..." Chie breathes. "Just hang in there! We'll save you!"

Shadow Yukiko laughs.  ** _"I am the shadow..."_**  She pauses.  ** _"...THE TRUE SELF..._** "

The bird eyes Chie.  ** _"Now my prince..."_**  She  _moans,_   ** _"Why don't we dance and make merry together?"_**

She then chuckles.

"Hang in there Yukiko...!" Chie calls towards Teddie and the unconscious Yukiko. "I'm right here for you!"

The shadow chuckles.  ** _"Oh really...? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!"_**

Tsuyoi grabs his card - the one for Izanagi - and smashes it.

Izanagi appears, wielding his nagitana.

"Okay- Uh," Tsuyoi pauses. What is good against fiery red birds?

He didn't know. With Yosuke, it was the only thing he could do. With Chie, it was guesswork. But now?

Well, it most games he's played — electric (which he assumed zio was) was good against flyi— he meant red birds that represented bottled emotions.

"—Zio! Do that!" Tsuyoi called in an unsure voice.

" ** _LET THE CHANGED BIRD SING!_** " Izanagi said as he slashed his nagitana — summoning a strike of electricity.

...And it did nothing. Of course, the shadow looked slightly pained. But it was nothing compared to Shadow Yosuke toppling over in agony.

And then the real Yosuke screaming bloody murder, as electricity surged through his body — his left arm getting severely shocked, tearing open a cut that—

So, uh, yeah. Electricity does  _nothing_ to giant red birds of bottled emotions.

Izanagi shattered to petals, as Chie ran up to Tsuyoi.

"Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine." Tsuyoi assured her.

Chie nodded, blushing, and then she tore her card into pieces — obviously to summon  _Tomoe._

"Tomoe!" She called. "Skewer!"

And Tomoe — with a noise — attempted to pierce Shadow Yukiko.

...She was able to injure an arm, which made the real Yukiko groan in pain.

"Teddie!" Tsuyoi called. "Do you have any idea to what she's weak to!?"

Teddie shook his head, and he tries to give a smile — despite his frustration.

Yosuke slashes his tarot, causing Jiraiya to appear.

"Garu!" Yosuke called, and Jiraiya did just that.

...Still nothing happened.

Shadow Yukiko gave a distorted laughed.

" ** _Burn to Ashes!_** " She yelled. And Tsuyoi freezes.

Tsuyoi has never been set on fire. And after this experience, oh god, he never  _ever_  wants to do it again.

This is worse than being slammed against cans of beer, or nearly being suffocated (or spine snapped, whatever Shadow Chie was trying to do to him).

Because it's not slow,  _it's immediate._

Tsuyoi immediately feels fire burning at his body. He immediately feels the sudden pain. It's absolutely painful and hellish.

Plus, now the room is now lit on fire.

Perfect. Good. Absolutely fantastic.

Tsuyoi slams to the ground.

_Shit! Shit! What the hell should I do!_

He grips the card, ignoring how hellishly hot it is.

"Izanagi!" He cries.

The tall being appears, and Tsuyoi panics because he does know what to do.

Oh god. Oh god. Is he going to die?

Second that,  _are Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie going to die too?_

"I... cleave her! Do something— please!" And at this point, Tsuyoi is panicking.

Tsuyoi can barely tell what's doing on, but he knows that Izanagi's attack connected.

He feels something grab his leg.

 _Death, is that you...!_  Tsuyoi hazily thinks. The smokes getting to his head.

He can't think.

_Please I don't wanna die. Please, mom, Uncle Akihiko, anyone-_

He's pulled out of the flames, and he now realizes it's Yosuke.

He's put next to a column, where and unaffected Teddie and Yukiko are.

"Jiraiya!" Yosuke calls, summoning his persona. "Dia!"

Jiraiya appears and then does some hand movements. A wave of soothing energy washes over Tsuyoi. And he feels much calmer.

"Are you okay?" Yosuke asks worriedly.

Tsuyoi takes a second to think, considering now he's not in a fire.

His body is mostly fine. His hair is fine, albeit slightly burnt.

His clothes are ruined — his jacket is burned and his pants are as well.

He has marks on his forearms. Nothing to serious.

"I think."

Yosuke gives a sigh of relief. "Once the room was set on fire, we were separated." He explains. "...I know Chie's fine, but I was..." He blushes. "Worried about you."

Tsuyoi glances at Yosuke's body — he's in the same state as well.

Burnt and ripped clothes, hair slightly blackened.

"Do you have any idea how to stop the fire?"

"No..." Yosuke sighs. "But apparently, Chie's Persona learned something new — I think it's it's called Bufu?"

Tsuyoi breathes. And he gets up,

"I'm helping her."

Yosuke shakes his head. "Dude, no!" He snaps. "You nearly died in there!"

"I'm going to fine. I was caught off guard the first time, plus I have—" He looks for his bat.

"...Where's my bat?"

Yosuke groans. "Considering it's mostly wood..." He sighs. "It's probably roasting in the flames."

Chie runs towards the trio, dashing the boys.

"Guys!" She calls, panting. "It's ice! She's weak to ice!"

Compared to the boys, Chie's in a much better state.

"Ice," Tsuyoi repeats. "So ice beats fire?"

Chie shrugs. "Yeah."

Chie turns around — facing Shadow Yukiko — and kicks her tarot card, forcefully.

"Tomoe! Bufu!" She yells, and Tomoe does just that.

She swings around her nagitana, and a column of ice pierces Shadow Yukiko.

It's weird, because the fire starts to wind down.

Yukiko — the real one slumped against a shocked Teddie — blinks her eyes.

"Ngh..."

Shadow Yukiko — no longer hidden by fire or in a bird cage — falls. Her bird like body is broken - wings bent in strange ways and molting.

And she turns back into a human — except if a human had an elongated neck and molting red feathers. She slams to the ground.

The fire immediately disappears — as if it was never there.

Although... the trio of fighters are still injured.

"Yukiko!" Chie cries. "Yukiko, are you hurt?" The brunette asks.

Yukiko shakes her head weakly as she stands. "Yes, a little bit—" Immediately hides hands that are frost-nipped — red at the tips of her fingers.

"We understand. You're not the only one like that, Yukiko-san. Everyone has something they can't show to other people," Yosuke soothed, and glanced down. "Or don't want to admit to themselves..."

"Yukiko, I'm sorry..." Chie apologizes. "I was so self-centered that I never understood what you were going through..." She nearly cried. "I'm your friend, and I still..." She closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

"Chie..." Yukiko mumbled.

"I was always jealous of you, Yukiko. You had everything that I didn't..." Chie admitted. "That jealousy was like a wall, and I was so lonely! I wanted you to need me. But it was me who needed you. I can't do anything right on my own..." She sighed.

Chie glanced at Tsuyoi and Yosuke. "I've caused so much trouble for Yosuke and the others. If you weren't by my side, I..." She crosses her arms. "I wouldn't know what to do..."

"Chie..." Yukiko mumbled. "I never saw the real you either. I was too busy trying to find an easy way out." She admitted.

The black haired girl looked at her shadow. "'I want to run away'..." She repeated. "'I want someone to save me'..." She trailed off. "You're right, those feelings are part of me, too."

She walk towards her shadow, brushing a lick of hair out of it's face.

" ** _I understand now. You're me._** "

The shadow stood, it's body glittering — like Shadow Yosuke and Chie did. " ** _The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest..._** " And then the body transmogrified in a bright light.

The shadow turned into a slim, bright pink cheerleader - with bird like attributes. It had wings made of cherry blossom petals, and a bright pink helmet with flower hair decks.

" ** _I have faced my other self. I have obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Cherry blossomed queen and High Priestess Konohana Sakuya!_** " It (She?) spoke, before shattering into a tarot card.

**_The High Priestess_ **

Yukiko gave a smile, probably feeling relieved. And she then collapsed to the ground.

"Yukiko!" Chie squawked.

"Are you okay?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired..." Yukiko said, as Chie supported her with her arm.

Yukiko blushed looking around. "...You all came to rescue me?"

"Of course!" Chie answered.

"Thank you..." Yukiko whispered.

"Don't even mention it. I'm just so glad you're safe." Chie smiled.

"Hehe..." Yosuke panted. "Right on."

Teddie waddled to the group. "So, who threw you in here?" He asked.

"Huh? Who are you? Rather..." Yukiko mumbled, disoriented. "What are you?"

"I'm Teddie Kuma!" Teddie answered. "So, who threw you in?

Yukiko sighed. "I don't know. I think..." She visibly tried to remember, struggling. "Someone called my name — but my memory's a blur. I can't remember who it was. I'm sorry, um, Teddie."

Teddie sadly mumbled. "No new clues..."

Yosuke stood, trying to support Yukiko. "Not necessarily. Now we know for sure that someone threw Yukiko-san in here."

The bear hummed. "Hrmm..." And paused. "Then it really isn't you guys."

Tsuyoi narrowed his eyes. "Are you satisfied now?"

"I-I always believed it wasn't you guys!" Teddie stuttered.

"You little...! You're one lying sack of honey..." Yosuke stammers.

"Anyways, let's hurry back home. Yukiko looks exhausted. Thanks again, Teddie!" Chie grabbed Yukiko's other arm, helping her stand.

Teddie gave a sad and surprised look. "Huh? Wait, you're leaving me here?"

Yosuke tilted his head. "Leaving you? What're you talking about? You live here."

"Well..." The Bear stuttered. "Yeah, but..."

Yukiko smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Teddie. I promise to come again..." The ravenette laughed. "So be a good boy and wait here until then."

Tsuyoi gave the bear a soft pat on the head.

The bear blushed. "Raaaawr! My, it's getting crowded here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else? C'mon..." He gave a smile with uh, intriguing implications. "Pretty please?"

Yosuke groaned. "Gah! You're giving me the creeps!" He helped Yukiko reach the exit, and Tsuyoi followed suit. "That's it, you're stuck here for the rest of your life!"


	14. The Closet Questions and I

April 19, Tuesday - SUNNY/FOGGY WEATHER, EARLY MORNING, DOJIMA HOUSEHOLD

Tsuyoi had taken another shower in the morning, still feeling dirty from fighting Shadow Yukiko.

His phone vibrated on his desk, so he picked it up.

" _Hello..."_  Margaret's voice rang over the phone.

"Margaret?" Tsuyoi asked. "How do have my cell number?"

He heard a flip of a page over the phone - most likely Margaret's compendium.

Margaret laughed over the phone. " _That's not important now. I realize this is sudden, but it's Margaret. We met at the Velvet Room a few days ago. There is one important point I forgot to warn you about, so I thought it best to contact you immediately. The bonds created through Social Links are another important means of strengthening the powers of your Persona_..." She said over the phone.

"But, I wouldn't have time." Tsuyoi argued. "I have to solve the case.

He heard another flip of the strange woman's compendium.  _"You may be pressed for time, devoting yourself to battles will not quench your heart's yearnings. Do not hasten heedlessly through your days, and remember the importance of moving at a sustainable pace. Please remember that. Also remember that I care for..."_ She pauses. " _Well then, if you'll excuse me..."_

The call ended.

Was...

Was there a phone in the Velvet Room...?

Never mind that, he had to take Margaret's advice to heart. She, along with Igor, are helping him throughout the case and...

Wait, are Margaret and Igor members of The Investigation Team?

Ugh, it's way to early in the morning for Tsuyoi to have these questions.

April 19, Tuesday - SUNNY/FOGGY WEATHER, EARLY MORNING,   
WALKING TO SCHOOL

Tsuyoi disliked the fact he wasn't walking to school with Yosuke. And Chie.

They were his only 'friends' at Yasogami. And even then, he only knows their weak points and that they can fight in battle.

Tsuyoi looked up ahead, ignoring his loneliness.

An upperclassmen stood next to a junior in a track suit, talking.

"Yo." The junior blurted.

"Oh, what's up? You got morning practice?" The upperclassman chirped.

"You know how guys can join the sports clubs starting today, right?"  _A sports club?_  "I thought that maybe if I ran around a little, that would be some good promotion."

"Dude..." The upperclassmen snickered. "If you run around in that, how're people gonna know which club you're in?"

The junior shrugged. "...I didn't think about that."

"Haha! That's classic you. I hope our club gets some fresh blood, too. It gets everyone excited!"

The junior looked at the other boy. "Are you guys not going to try and get people to sign up?"

The other placed a hand under his chin. "I don't know about that. Everyone's saying they want a girl to be our manager, though." He paused, which gave Tsuyoi ample time to think ' _which girl is going managing the sports club?'. "_ Oh, hey! Let's stop by the shrine in the shopping district on our way home today. Might as well pray for some newcomers."

"We're leaving that up to God now? Well, all right." The junior groaned. "Oh yeah, did you hear that rumor? About the thing that lives at the shrine?"

The upperclassman smiled. "I did! I wonder if it's true."

EARLY MORNING -> AFTER SCHOOL

Tsuyoi had found himself in a bind.

Yosuke, surprisingly, was not at school. He had gotten a text from Yosuke early in the day — essentially saying "I'm at the doctors".

Which Tsuyoi immediately felt guilty about, considering he now  _leads_ the group that caused that injury.

...Tsuyoi also recalled the conversation he had with Margaret.

He needs to join a sports club.

CLASSROOM -> FACULTY OFFICE

Tsuyoi entered the faculty office, and he was made immediately uncomfortable seeing Morooka-sensei there.

"Sensei," Tsuyoi said maturely. "I wish to join a sports club."

"Ehhh?" Morooka chimed. "You want to join a sports club?"

Tsuyoi smiles. "Yes, sign-ups are apparently today..." Tsuyoi trailed off. "I just want something to do after school."

Morooka smirked. "Ohhh, no! I know what you're really after! You're just trawling for girls, aren't you!?" He snapped. "Admit it! Listen up! A club is supposed to be..."

"Sensei." Tsuyoi said calmly. "I simply want to join a sports club- plus, I'm not interested in girls." He paused.  _Well, it's not that I'm not interested in girls, it's just that I'm not ready to date a girl._ "...Well,  _it's not_ that I'm not interested, but rather, I can't date someone I will only know for a year and..." He blushed. "I'll stop talking."

Morooka sighed. "So, still want to join a sports club?"

"Absolutely."

"Trying to break a youthful sweat, are you!? You can join either the soccer club or the basketball club. After leaving the faculty office, make a left, and go through the exit down the hall to get to where the sports clubs meet!" Morooka explained, in his normal curt way. "By the way, club days are Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday! Sports clubs don't meet on rainy days! Got it!?"

"...Yes." Tsuyoi was close to blowing up.

FACULTY OFFICE -> GYMNASIUM

Tsuyoi stood next to Mr. Kondo, who apparently oversaw the sports club - and led the basketball club? Tsuyoi wasn't 100% sure.

By the way, Tsuyoi joined basketball. He assumed it was like baseball - which he did when he was younger. Both sports had balls, balls that you played with hands - albeit, baseball had wooded bats.

"...Alright guys, listen up!" Mr. Kondo called attention to the twelve members of the basketball team. "You have a new teammate! You all know Tsuyoi Birodo, right. He's from the city, so I'm sure he's got some moves he's just waiting to show off! I'd say this season is in the bag!"

Tsuyoi blushed. "No, I've baseball all my childhood. I'm no good, the only reason why I'm joining is..."  _I need to be here so people don't wonder why I have a sports bag with me at Junes._ "...I thought I should try something new."

Later

Tsuyoi, as he guessed it, sucked at basketball. There's a difference between swinging a wooden bat and throwing an orange ball around for an hour and a half.

He groaned.

"Hey." Tsuyoi heard the voice of the senior, the skinny one with whispery blue hair.

"What?" Tsuyoi asked, questioningly.

"Whadja think of your first day here? I'm Kou Ichijo. Third year." The senior - Kou - gave a pleasant smile. "Nice to meet ya. Good to see someone else take an interest in the team."

Tsuyoi laughed. He admit, even if Kou was a guy... he was kinda cute.

Of course, Tsuyoi was only into girls. But he wasn't into the ones here.

"Kou!" He heard a firm voice snap. "Aren't you done yet?" It was the brunett in the track suit.

"Is this the new guy?" The guy asked.

Kou smiles. "Yeah, can you believe it!? He's the transfer student."

"Hmmm, that's cool. Daisuke Nagase. Nice to meet you." The bru-  _Daisuke_ introduced. "Soccer team, second year. Kou and I go way back."

"Yeah, too far back." Kou agreed. "I'm getting sick of seeing your face." The senior joked.

"Heh, did everyone take off early like usual?" Daisuke asked Kou.

"Yep. I suggested we work on rebounding, but they were all like, 'That's too tiring'. So, all we did was take a few shots..." Kou ranted, unamused by his lazyboned teammates. "Hm, but I shouldn't scare Tsuyoi with my bitching on his first day!"

Tsuyoi sighed. "It's fine. All my friends vent at me."  _Extremely unwilling, though._

"We've got a lot of members who don't show up to practice, but basketball's fun. You've played before, right?" Kou said, changing the topic.

"Not..." Tsuyoi sighed. "Not exactly."

"Seriously!?" Kou chirped. "Don't worry, I'll teach you all that I know."

...!?

**_Thou art I, I am thou..._ **   
**_You've yet again established another bond._ **   
**_The true you, your strength that lay dormant within your heart._ **   
**_This bond brings you closer to the true story._ **   
**_The bond with KOU ICHIGO and DAISUKE NAGASE, the dually beloved of the STRENGTH arcana._ **

Thanks, Izanagi.

And then Tsuyoi snapped to reality.

Afternoon -> Evening

Tsuyoi entered the Dojima household, Nanako sitting alone watching  _Kamen Rider_.

"Welcome back!" Nanako greeted.

Tsuyoi smiles at the seven year old.

And then he realizes it. Dojima isn't home.

Tsuyoi hears the buzz of his phone. He pulls it, and it's a text from Yosuke.

**Y. Hanamura**   
_heyyy!! dude!! im going to be at school toMorrow!!! let's hang out aftr school._   
_(no homo!!!!!!!!)_

Tsuyoi sighed. Never change, Yosuke. Never change.

\- Social Links -

 **Tsuyoi Birodo (The Fool)** \- A seventeen year old boy from Tatsumi Port City. Is living in Yasoinaba because of his mother's work. Is  **The Fool**  arcana and wields the Persona  _Izanagi._ **Izanagi -** Tsuyoi's persona and of The Fool arcana. The elder god and creator of Japan and his name means "He Who Invites".

 **Yosuke Hanamura (The Magus)**  - A sixteen year old in the same class as Tsuyoi. Works at the local Junes. Is  **The Magus** arcana and wields the persona  _Jiraiya._ **Jiraiya -** Yosuke's persona and of  **The Magus** arcana. A fabled Ninja who can turn himself into a frog.  
Rank 1:  
>You and Yosuke want to solve the murders.

 **The Investigation Team** \- A team of "emotionally damaged teens and a bear". ( **TSUYOI B., YOSUKE H., CHIE S., AND TEDDIE K.** )  
Rank 1:   
>We are pursuing the murderer

 **Chie Satonaka**   **(The Charrus)** \- A seventeen year old girl in Tsuyoi's class. Loves to practice Kun Fu. Is  **The Charrus**  and wields the Persona Tomoe.  **Tomoe** \- Chie's persona and of   **The Charrus**  arcana. A fabled female samurai of ancient Japan.  
Rank 1:  
>Chie and You are training buddies, apparently.

 **Yukiko Amagi**  - A seventeen year old girl in Tsuyoi's class. Is the future owner of the Amagi Inn. Is the  **High Priestess** and wields the Persona  **Konohana Sakuya**.  **Konohana Sakuya** \- Yukiko's persona and of the  **High Priestess**  arcana. She is a fabled queen of Cherry Blossoms.

 **Teddie Kuma** \- A strange bear from the TV World. Name means "Teddie Bear".  
 **Ryotaro Dojima**  - Tsuyoi's uncle and police detective.  
 **Tohru Adachi** \- A funny big boy and is a buddy in Tsuyoi's uncle Dojima.  
 **Nanako Dojima**  - Tsuyoi's seven year old cousin.  
 **Igor** \- A man helping Tsuyoi's destiny and runs the "Velvet Room".  
 **Margaret**  - Igor's assistant. Seems to harbor a motherly love towards Tsuyoi and Marie.  
 **Marie** \- Igor's other assistant. She has amnesia but seems to vaguely know Tsuyoi.

NEXT TIME ON PERSONA 4: THE WRITTEN

Chapter 15, Tsuyoi Birodo And Small Town Blues (Magus Rank 2).

> _Yosuke is dealing with family issues and Tsuyoi honestly doesn't know what to do._


	15. Small Town Blues (Magus: Rank 2)

April 20, Wednesday - EARLY MORNING, FOGGY. WAY TO SCHOOL.  
**((a/n: haha. april 20. 4/20.))**

Tsuyoi had a decent nights sleep, which was nice considering he was playing basketball yesterday.

He walked by an ancient old lady, looking like she just left a funeral. She was feeding a cat at 6:30 in morning,  _talking_ to it.

Tsuyoi shook his head. Country folk were weird. Then again, people from the city weren't 100% normal either.

"Morning!" Tsuyoi heard a familiar voice yell, feminine and exuding confidence.

Chie.

"Hey, did you see that just now? What a cute cat. Yukiko and me gave it some food a while back, but it just won't take to me." Chie explained, talking about the other girl. "Oh well, I'm more of a dog person anyway!" Chie admitted.

Tsuyoi had to agree, as an only child who's best friend was a Shiba Inu, the furry things were pretty great.

"Oh yeah, I got a text from Yukiko. She said she's slowly getting better." Chie brought up, reminding Tsuyoi that they saved said girl from a demented, bizarro alternate world. "Doesn't seem like there's any weird lasting effects, so that's good."

Tsuyoi sighed. "I'm relieved to hear that."

"All we have to do is wait until she gets better. Let's hold off on the other stuff until then." Chie verified, smiling at Tsuyoi.

EARLY MORNING -> LUNCH TIME

Tsuyoi stretched his arms, god, classes could really be a drag.

Of course, Tsuyoi didn't exactly  _eat_ during lunch period. Either he wasn't hungry or just didn't have food with him.

Yosuke ran up next to him, with his normal excited mien.

"Hey, what's up? You doing anything after school?" Yosuke asked, catching up since, y'know, he was MIA yesterday.

"I suppose I'm doing well." Tsuyoi answered. "And I'm not doing anything after school. By the way..." Tsuyoi leaned towards Yosuke - prepared to tell him the news about Yukiko.

Yosuke blushed a light pink. "Y-yeah...?"

"Chie told me Yukiko is feeling better, but she's not yet ready to go to school yet." And then Tsuyoi pulled away.

Yosuke darted his eyes. "Oh, that's good!" Yosuke's blush stayed on his face - why was he so embarrassed? Its not Tsuyoi kissed him. "Oh yeah! If you have time after school, let's go get something to eat."

Tsuyoi shrugged - its not like he had anything  _better_  to do after school. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Yosuke grabbed his arm, still blushing.

LUNCHTIME -> AFTERNOON

Tsuyoi wasn't exactly a reader, or even a literature fan. So essentially, he could care less about  _Modern Literature_ with Mr. Hosoi.

(He learned the teacher's name via an E-Mail from Chie last night, which he didn't respond too. Not because he didn't like talking to Chie, and more like he didnt exactly have time to respond.)

"All right, allllll riiiight. Settle down, now. Class is now in session." Mr. Hosoi states in an attempt to settle the class. Which thankfully, he did. "My name is Mr. Hosoi and in this class you'll be learning about contemporary writing. Let's all have fun. I know this is off-topic, but what's the point of applying for colleges outside Inaba? Why even bother? Nothing good ever comes out of competing with city-folk. The countryside is all you need." Mr. Hosoi ranted, his anger at the city showing his old voice.

Tsuyoi rolled his eyes, honestly, what was this towns' deal? He could understand the disdain towards Junes — and to some extent, disdain towards Yosuke and his family.  _But anything city related_? Jesus, that was taking it too far.

Mr. Hosoi coughed. "Well, since this is our very first lesson, why don't you show me how much you already know. Now then..." He paused, thinking. Tsuyoi assumed people in Inaba just...  _did_ that. "How many parts are there in Murakami's 'The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle?' Hana-chan! I'm calling on you! I get the feeling you're not much of a reader!"

Yosuke reacting to his name being called was... cute? Ugh. He jolted his head up - most likely in a daydream or maybe, dozing off. None the less, cute.

Hey,  _it wasn't weird to call a guy cute..._

"Hey! I read!" Yosuke squeaked. "I mean, not books, but..."

_Then what do you read? Manga?_

"... _Tsuyoi! C'mon man, help me out here!_ " Yosuke whispered to Tsuyoi.

Tsuyoi wasn't the one to cheat, or help others cheat. Maybe... maybe giving hints was okay.

He hurriedly wrote the first thing he though of on a scratch piece of paper.

_Not counting Yukiko or Teddie, how many members are in the Investigation Team atm (at the moment)?_

"Uh... three?" Yosuke awkwardly answering both Tsuyoi and Mr. Hosoi at the same time.

Mr. Hosoi laughed. "Very good, Hana-chan! Either you're more literary than you look, or that was a lucky guess. 'The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle' was released as three separate stories. It's the eighth of his twelve published books." He holding up the first name of the book. "His latest book, '1Q84', was published in 2009. Its first printing sold out on the very first day of sale! And, of course, that's not counting all his short stories and essays, which I don't have time to get into right now."

"Phew..." He sighed. "You're a life saver, Tsuyoi. Thanks."

AFTERNOON -> AFTERSCHOOL W/ THE MAGUS

Once classes were done, Yosuke practically dragged Tsuyoi over to a restaurant - Sozai Daigaku. The sell meat croquettes, which were as appetizing as they sounded.

Yosuke sighed, sitting back. "Sticking steak into croquettes..." He gave a small laugh. "...Man, this place really is country."

Tsuyoi smirked. "You'd certainly would never see this in the city." He poked the croquette. "Unless those fusion places that've popped up recently count."

Yosuke snorted. "Well, at least it's good..." Yosuke tried taking took a bite out of the food. "Though it's tough. Chie called this stuff 'tender and juicy'. What kinda teeth does she have?"

"Considering it's Chie, maybe her teeth are solid metal." Tsuyoi guesses. "We'll never really know."

Yosuke laughed. And then he paused.

A Gossiping woman glanced over at Yosuke, walking by. "He's from Junes..." A curt pause. "Yasogami High School, right?"

The woman next to her gave a depressing frown. "His classmate, Fujioka-san?" An unheard whisper. "...Went out of business..."

"This shopping district could disappear, and yet..." Yosuke looked away, as the two women walked off.

Yosuke blushed. "Sorry about that." Yosuke apologized. "You know me, I'm infamous around here."

"That must be tough." Tsuyoi empathized.

"Nahhh, it's not really. It's mainly my parents. I'm not personally involved." Yosuke admits. "Anyways, there's nothing I can do about it." Yosuke shrugs.

"Seriously?" Tsuyoi asked.

"Serious. I don't think there's anyone in Inaba who doesn't know me, at school or around town. Not that I mind, but..." He trailed off, shaking his. "It sucks that I always gotta mind my manners. But... I don't mind that my brother and I are considered the 'Junes Princes'." Yosuke smiles cheerfully.

 ** _You feel you understand Yosuke a bit more..._** Izanagi voice rang.

>THE MAGUS, RANK 2!  
>You and Yosuke are closer now. Do you think something may happen in the future...?

\- Social Links -

 **Tsuyoi Birodo (The Fool)** \- A seventeen year old boy from Tatsumi Port City. Is living in Yasoinaba because of his mother's work. Is  **The Fool**  arcana and wields the Persona  _Izanagi._ **Izanagi -** Tsuyoi's persona and of The Fool arcana. The elder god and creator of Japan and his name means "He Who Invites".

 **Yosuke Hanamura (The Magus)**  - A sixteen year old in the same class as Tsuyoi. Works at the local Junes. Is  **The Magus** arcana and wields the persona  _Jiraiya._ **Jiraiya -** Yosuke's persona and of  **The Magus** arcana. A fabled Ninja who can turn himself into a frog.  
Rank 2:  
>Yosuke hates the unwanted attention.

 **The Investigation Team** **(Four of Wands)** \- A team of "emotionally damaged teens and a bear". ( **TSUYOI B., YOSUKE H., CHIE S., AND TEDDIE K.** )  
Rank 2:   
>We are a lot closer now...

 **Chie Satonaka**   **(The Charrus)** \- A seventeen year old girl in Tsuyoi's class. Loves to practice Kun Fu. Is  **The Charrus**  and wields the Persona Tomoe.  **Tomoe** \- Chie's persona and of  **The Charrus**  arcana. A fabled female samurai of ancient Japan.  
Rank 1:  
>Chie and I are training buddies, apparently.

 **KOU & DAISUKE (The Strengths) **\- Kou plays basketball, Daisuke plays soccer. Kou is a magnet to unwanted attention, Daisuke can't stand certain girls. They're the tightest of friends.  
And Tsuyoi is just kinda... there.  
Rank 1:  
>Kou is trying to teach me, Tsuyoi Birodo, basketball.

 **Yukiko Amagi**  - A seventeen year old girl in Tsuyoi's class. Is the future owner of the Amagi Inn. Is the  **High Priestess** and wields the Persona  **Konohana Sakuya**.  **Konohana Sakuya** \- Yukiko's persona and of the  **High Priestess**  arcana. She is a fabled queen of Cherry Blossoms.  
**Status:**  Getting much better, still bed ridden.

 **Teddie Kuma** \- A strange bear from the TV World. Name means "Teddie Bear".  
**Ryotaro Dojima**  - Tsuyoi's uncle and police detective.  
**Tohru Adachi** \- A funny big boy and is a buddy in Tsuyoi's uncle Dojima.  
**Nanako Dojima**  - Tsuyoi's seven year old cousin.  
**Igor** \- A man helping Tsuyoi's destiny and runs the "Velvet Room".  
**Margaret**  - Igor's assistant. Seems to harbor a motherly love towards Tsuyoi and Marie.  
**Marie** \- Igor's other assistant. She has amnesia but seems to vaguely know Tsuyoi.

NEXT TIME ON PERSONA 4: THE WRITTEN

Chapter 16, Tsuyoi Birodo gets his  **Head in the Game (Strength** **-** **Rank 2).**

> _Kou Ichigo? Apparently, he's a teenage heart-throb. Do guys named "Kou" just... attract girls like flies to a flame?_  
_> Even Manga and Anime Characters fall ill to this fate. Or least, Yosuke tells me that..._


	16. Bonus Chapter: New Story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announcement chapter originally posted on Wattpad.

This Persona 4 the Written, aka Persona 4 but not a video game. Here's what'll be in it:

ROMANCE!!

FIGHTING SHADOWS!!

PERSONAL GROWTH!!

TV's!!

OTHER SHIT!!

well bye


	17. Bonus Chapter: Key Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Key terms chapter. A description for characters, personas, important terms and locations.  
> (Originally posted between BREAKING THE BARRICADE and CHINA GIRL.)

**Tsuyoi Birodo (The Fool)** \- A seventeen year old boy from Tatsumi Port City. Is living in Yasoinaba because of his mother's work. Is  **The Fool**  arcana and wields the Persona  _Izanagi._

 **Izanagi -** Tsuyoi's persona and of The Fool arcana. The elder god and creator of Japan and his name means "He Who Invites".

 **Yosuke Hanamura (The Magus)**  - A sixteen year old in the same class as Tsuyoi. Works at the local Junes. Is  **The Magus** arcana and wields the persona  _Jiraiya._

 **Jiraiya -** Yosuke's persona and of  **The Magus** arcana. A fabled Ninja who can turn himself into a frog.

 **Chie Satonaka**  - A seventeen year old girl in Tsuyoi's class. Loves to practice Kun Fu.

 **Yukiko Amagi**  - A seventeen year old girl in Tsuyoi's class. Is the future owner of the Amagi Inn. Is stranded in the distorted TV World.

 **Teddie Kuma** \- A strange bear from the TV World. Name means "Teddie Bear".

 **Ryotaro Dojima**  - Tsuyoi's uncle and police detective.

 **Nanako Dojima**  - Tsuyoi's seven year old cousin.

 **Igor** \- A man helping Tsuyoi's destiny and runs the "Velvet Room".

 **Margaret**  - Igor's assistant. Seems to harbor a motherly love towards Tsuyoi and Marie.

 **Marie** \- Igor's other assistant. She has amnesia but seems to vaguely know Tsuyoi.

 **Persona** \- The human psyche given form.

 **TV World** \- The World "inside" the TV.


End file.
